


Su presa, su pareja.

by ReaperSutcliff



Category: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Butler!Grell, Cock Rings, Death, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Fanfic, Handcuffs, Lemon, M/M, Metamorphosis, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Resurrection, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome M/M/Other, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperSutcliff/pseuds/ReaperSutcliff
Summary: Grell Sutcliff es el torpe y desastroso mayordomo de Katherina Blackwood, una joven aristócrata que es invitada a una fiesta en la oscura mansión Crevan. Allí descubrirá que las historias de vampiros y criaturas sobrenaturales como los demonios son algo más que historias, y su curiosidad acaba dejándolo atrapado entre dos misteriosos hombres que están dispuestos a tomar -a veces incluso por la fuerza- todo lo que tiene para ofrecer: a sí mismo.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El joven mayordomo tiembla ligeramente. Aquella mansión de estilo gótico le resultaba tétrica, y un frío mortal le recorría la columna con cada respiración. A pesar de eso, a su señora, y a los demás invitados parecía agradarles bastante, ya que charlaban animadamente entre ellos.

¿Quién era él? Era Grell Sutcliff, mayordomo de la familia Blackwood, y era sirviente personal de la joven Katherina Blackwood. Ella había sido invitada una fiesta en la Mansión Crevan mientras sus padres estaban de viaje, y por eso se encontraban sólo ellos dos allí, entre una multitud de nobles y aristócratas que también habían sido invitados.

-Grell- llama su joven ama, volteando a verlo.

El castaño se sobresalta un poco al no esperar ser necesitado tan pronto.

-¿S-sí, milady?- pregunta tímidamente, sin poder evitar el titubeo.

-¿Me traerías una copa de champagne? Tengo sed- dice ella.

El ojiverde asiente rápidamente.

-Enseguida, milady, ya regreso- dicho eso, se escurre entre las personas rápidamente.

Llega hasta uno de los mayordomos que portaban impecablemente y casi sin esfuerzo las bandejas con copas de burbujeante líquido dorado. El hombre era tan alto que tuvo que bajar el brazo para que Grell pudiera tomar una de las copas.

Cuando levanta la vista, sus ojos contactan con tres figuras vestidas de negro, dos morenos y un hombre de largo cabello plateado peinado elegantemente. Un rayo de electricidad recorre su cuerpo al ver cómo lo miraban el peliplateado y el moreno con lentes, sus ojos ardiendo con un fuego verde ácido, atravesando su ser de punta a punta. La lengua del moreno ojiverde humedece sus labios con la rapidez de un parpadeo, y la sonrisa ladeada del de cabello largo revela un canino bastante más largo de lo normal antes de que volviera a cerrar sus labios, nunca dejando de sonreír.

Grell abre la boca en un gemido mudo, incapaz de apartar la mirada, congelado en su lugar. Un sonoro crash lo saca de su trance, y da un ligero salto, sobresaltado. Cuando mira hacia el suelo, las piezas de cristal roto esparcidas en un charco de champagne lo hacen cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

-¡L-lo siento mucho!- exclama bajo, horrorizado- Yo l-lo recojo...- se agacha ante el desastre, tomando torpemente algunos filosos trozos, causando que uno de ellos cortara la palma de su mano, manchando de sangre el guante blanco. Sisea, adolorido, dejando caer los cristales ensangrentados, y se quita el guante, presionando la herida con éste.

El mayordomo suspira, irritado.

-No se preocupe- dice-. Sucede todo el tiempo- a pesar de eso, su voz decía algo más parecido a 'apártate, inútil, antes de que lo empeores'. 

El castaño se sonroja furiosamente, avergonzado por su torpeza; y al levantar la vista nuevamente, aquellos tres hombres ya no estaban.

~•~

Algunas horas después, el sangrado se había detenido. Katherina se había preocupado tanto por la herida de su mayordomo —el mismo que le había servido desde que tenía nueve años, durante seis años, con la gentileza, suavidad y dulzura que lo caracterizaban—, que había olvidado su bebida y había pedido a uno de los sirvientes de la mansión que le llevaran un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella misma le había desinfectado con alcohol, y le había vendado la mano, a pesar de las débiles protestas del castaño; porque ciertamente no era apropiado que un mero sirviente tocara con las manos desnudas a su ama. Ella había insistido, y le había dicho que si tan grave era aquello, entonces sólo era cuestión de mantener aquella 'terrible transgresión a las normas de lo aceptable socialmente' en secreto.

Durante el banquete, los invitados habían pasado al comedor, y Grell se había quedado solo en el salón, ya que la mayoría de los nobles no había ido acompañado de un sirviente, y los que sí habían ido estaban en la cocina, ayudando con los platos. A él le habían dicho que 'no era necesario que se molestara' y que 'ya eran suficientes en la cocina', aunque sabía que eran todas excusas para que no causara más estragos. Era un completa vergüenza para los mayordomos; pero, aún así, su joven dama le tenía paciencia, y —hasta se atrevería a decir— cierto afecto.

Entonces algo lo saca de sus pensamientos, llamando su atención. Aquel hombre de cabello del color de la plata se encontraba en la parte superior de las escaleras, viéndolo directamente, con uno de sus ojos cubiertos por su largo flequillo. El peliplateado sonríe nuevamente, y uno de sus dedos hace un movimiento de 'ven aquí' lentamente. Como movido por una compulsión, el castaño no puede evitar que su cuerpo se mueva por su cuenta, llevándolo cada vez más y más cerca del misterioso individuo.

Justo cuando le quedaban solamente unos diez escalones, el hombre se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista al girar en una esquina. El mayordomo lo sigue, siempre llegando a captar vistazos de aquella intrigante figura antes de que se perdiera nuevamente por los corredores.

Antes de darse cuenta de nada, llegan a un corredor sin salida, siendo el único lugar posible para ir una habitación más allá de unas enormes puertas de caoba oscura; así que allí se dirige el peliplateado, por lo que el joven lo sigue sin siquiera pensar.

Finalmente dentro de la habitación, el hombre se detiene y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa ladeada. Entonces el castaño nota una gran cicatriz surcando el rostro del mayor desde la parte izquierda de la frente, cruzando por sus ojos, hasta su mejilla derecha. También nota que sus manos están desnudas —algo que por alguna razón no había vista hasta entonces—, sus largas uñas tan negras como la noche, un anillo de plata con una esmeralda en su índice izquierdo, y otra cicatriz alrededor del meñique de la misma mano, como si fuera un anillo más. Prestando algo más de atención, nota algunos aros en ambas orejas y–

Las puertas se cierran con fuerza detrás de sí, provocando un ligero salto de su parte, sobresaltado.

Una respiración en la base de su cuello lo hace alertarse, tensando su cuerpo. El silencioso aliento, acompañado del ligerísimo roce de lo que supone que es la punta de una nariz, subiendo cada vez más por su cuello, le pone la piel de gallina, los cabellos en su nuca erizándose por la tensión.

La punta de la nariz sigue su camino hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su oreja, donde se detiene. Para ese momento, el mayordomo ya estaba temblando, congelado en su lugar a pesar de que nadie estaba sosteniéndolo realmente.

El peliplateado delante de él ladea la cabeza ligeramente, su sonrisa tornándose más peligrosa, como la de un depredador; y allí están de nuevo aquellos colmillos terroríficamente largos, afilados y listos para desgarrar cualquier cosa que se les presentara.

Entonces, una exhalación en su oído lo hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza. La nariz aquella deja de rozar el borde se su oreja, siendo reemplazada por un par de labios algo separados. Oye como el individuo detrás de él traga, antes de decir en un murmullo profundo:

-Hueles... delicioso.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

-Hueles... delicioso.

Grell tiembla, soltando un jadeo entrecortado, e intenta apartarse y darse la vuelta para ver quién exactamente era aquella persona. 

Antes de poder hacer nada, una mano rápida como el rayo toma el cabello de su cola de caballo baja, tirando de esta con fuerza y arrancándole un grito de sorpresa y dolor, al tiempo que forzaba a su cabeza a inclinarse hacia atrás todo lo que podía, dejando su cuello descubierto. Su visión se nubla por las repentinas lágrimas, y es incapaz de hacer algo que no sea temblar, ya totalmente asustado, e instintivamente sus manos se dirigen a la que tiraba cruelmente de su cabello, intentando liberarse para acabar con el dolor y la posición incómoda.

El hombre desconocido gruñe por lo bajo, y su brazo libre, tan duro como el acero, le rodea la cintura, apegándolo al frente de su cuerpo.

-Quieto- gruñe-. No quiero hacerte daño... no demasiado, en realidad- algo húmedo, blando y ligeramente áspero recorre el borde de su oreja, y no puede evitar el pequeño gemido ahogado que se le escapa por el miedo.

Por alguna razón, entre los temblores y el enorme nudo en su garganta, logra hablar.

-¿Qui-quiénes... s-son u-ust-tedes?- pregunta, con la voz débil, quebradiza y aún más aguda de lo normal, delatando lo asustado y cerca de las lágrimas que estaba.

El peliplateado suelta una exclamación seguida de una risa.

-¡Ah! Pero qué descorteces resultamos ser- dice, golpeando su muslo con una mano-. Nosotros aquí pretendiendo devorarlo, y ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado primero- ríe por lo bajo-. Déjalo ir... el pobre no tiene una sola oportunidad de huir de aquí, he, he...

El moreno bufa por la nariz, no muy convencido, pero aun así lo suelta reticentemente, como si estuviese empleando una fuerza mayor a sí mismo para completar la acción.

El castaño, repentinamente libre, casi cae hacia adelante, algo mareado por el brusco movimiento de su cabeza; y hubiera tenido éxito en golpearse contra el suelo de no ser porque primero choca contra un pecho amplio y firme, vibrante con risa contenida.

-Oh- ríe el hombre-, hola, ¿qué tal?- su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, como si encontrara aquella situación terriblemente divertida.

Grell se aleja con rapidez del ojiverde, respirando entrecortadamente. El mayor parece ignorar su estado de agitación, porque se sienta en la cama de sábanas de seda y encaje negro, recargándose hacia atrás sobre sus manos.

-Soy Adrian Crevan, amo y señor de esta humilde mordida-eh, digo, morada- se presenta, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda-... aunque puedes llamarme 'Undertaker' si gustas- lame sus labios al tiempo que lo estudia de arriba a abajo-. Y tú... tú eres una completa amenaza si el solo aroma de tu sangre provocó que hasta el siempre controlado Willy perdiera la cabeza...

El moreno gruñe, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a éste y apretando los puños.

-No me llames 'Willy'- dice con sequedad-. Sabes que lo desprecio profundamente- bufa, pasando su mirada al tembloroso mayordomo-. Mi nombre es William T. Spears. No preguntes por la "T". Llámame William- casi ordena, en una voz profunda y sin emoción. Como para enfatizar, ajusta sus lentes con su mano derecha.

El joven se remueve sobre sus pies nerviosamente.

-¿Qué... q-qué son?- pregunta, entre curioso y asustado.

El de cabello largo ríe bajo y se levanta de la cama.

-Nos llaman de muchas maneras... burolacos, nosferatu, moroi, a veces hasta 'demonios'... pero últimamente preferimos el nombre más popular... vampiros...- ríe, divertido al ver la expresión del menor, que denotaba sorpresa, terror, y algo de incredulidad.

El mayordomo se había quedado aún más congelado que antes. No podía ni siquiera decir lo que estaba pensando —'P-pero... ¡los vampiros son sólo leyendas!'— de tan tiesa que se le había quedado la lengua.

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos presentamos, creo que estamos listos para lo que viene, cariño- sonríe sádicamente, caminando con parsimonia hacia el castaño, sus colmillos a plena vista.

Grell abre mucho los ojos, caminando atolondradamente hacia atrás, hasta que vuelve a colapsar de espaldas contra otro duro y amplio pecho.

-Te tengo...- gruñe el moreno, sus brazos formando un agarre de hierro alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndolo quedar en aquella posición una vez más en menos de cinco minutos.

El peliplateado llega hasta ellos, y se presiona contra el frente del mayordomo, una de sus manos viajando hacia la nuca de cabellos castaños, sus largos dedos coronados con extensas uñas negras enredándose en éstos, haciéndolo inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba nuevamente. El joven lo mira con ojos como platos, aún temblando, esperando su siguiente movimiento ya que no podía hacer otra cosa; estaba atrapado entre ambos, indefenso y a su merced.

Entonces, éste hace lo que menos había pensado. Sus labios toman posesión de los del pequeño hombre rápidamente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua bruscamente, comenzando a explorarla mientras se presionaba aún más contra él. Grell gime involuntariamente, sintiéndose débil en las rodillas, al tiempo que un pinchazo eléctrico lo recorre de arriba a abajo.

Sin poder hacer nada más, se deja dominar por aquella lengua, aquella boca que parecía beber de la suya; pero el sopor en el que estaba sumiéndose es disipado cuando siente unos dedos cubiertos por un guante de cuero deshaciendo el nudo en la cinta que llevaba como moño. El moreno deja caer la cinta rayada al suelo, abriendo el cuello de la camisa del joven, y rozando la blanca y suave piel con sus colmillos, casi ya pudiendo sentir el sabor de aquella sangre afrodisíaca en su lengua.

Grell cierra los ojos con fuerza nuevamente, su respiración atorándose en su garganta por un instante, y entonces siente cómo su cuello es perforado por los dos colmillos blancos como el marfil. Suelta un grito ahogado por el dolor, al tiempo que el vampiro detrás de él gruñe guturalmente, apretando su agarre a su alrededor.

William comienza a succionar aquel espeso y delicioso líquido, dejando que éste llenara sus sentidos. El aroma, la textura y el sabor lo envolvían, podía oír los latidos del corazón del castaño —rápidos, casi frenéticos—, y su mente estaba invadida de un rojo oscuro como el granate. Al tiempo que la sangre bajaba por su garganta, otra parte de su anatomía se levantaba, comenzando a endurecerse y agrandarse, presionándose contra la espalda baja del menor.

El mayordomo gime por lo bajo contra la boca de Adrian, sintiendo cierto adormecimiento donde el moreno estaba succionando ávidamente el fluido que corría por sus venas. Los labios del peliplateado dejan los suyos, y cuando abre los ojos puede ver que los de éste estaban oscurecidos, y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que casi se tragaban al brillante iris verde de alrededor. Dedos fríos coronados por largas uñas desabotonan más la camisa del menor, lo suficiente como para quitarla del camino y dejar expuesto una de sus delicadas clavículas. Acto seguido punciona la zona con sus caninos, también succionando con ansias, deglutiendo sonoramente el primer trago de aquel delicioso líquido.

-¡A-ah...!- escapa un grito de la boca del sirviente, sus puños apretándose inconscientemente alrededor de nada, sin oportunidad de empujar a ninguno de los dos vampiros ya que sus brazos estaban dentro del férreo agarre del hombre de lentes- Ba-basta...- suplica-... duele- aquella última palabra sale en apenas un jadeo.

Los dedos enredados en la base de su cabello se aprietan, por lo que Grell gime nuevamente, pero se queda callado —quizá más por shock que por obediencia— cuando siente que otro bulto duro y grande comienza a formarse contra su abdomen.

Una ola de inesperado placer lo asalta cuando la lengua sedosa, húmeda y caliente del moreno pasa lentamente sobre las dos pequeñas heridas que sus colmillos habían causado. Gimotea bajo, sintiendo cómo su propio cuerpo comienza a reaccionar a la presión, las sensaciones y la cercanía; sucumbiendo muy a pesar de que su consciencia gritaba que necesitaba salir de allí como fuera. 

La verdad era que no podía, estaba atrapado entre dos seres con una fuerza sobrehumana; y aunque ellos se apartaran no podría huir. Estaba demasiado adormilado para hacerlo, sintiéndose más y más ligero a cada momento, una apacible luz blanca apareciendo en los bordes de su visión y avanzando, avanzando poco a poco hasta que...

El cuerpo inconsciente del castaño queda laxo en el agarre de ambos vampiros, que salen del estado parecido a un trance en el que la sangre de aquel humano los había puesto justo a tiempo para evitar drenarlo demasiado. Ambos alejan sus bocas de los lugares previos, lamiendo las heridas para que cicatrizaran rápidamente, y relamen sus labios, jadeantes.

Entonces el peliplateado suelta una risa corta.

-Supongo...- sus dientes manchados con rojo estaban descubiertos, producto de la diversión-... que nos dejamos llevar un poco.

El otro asiente, casi solemne, con algo de sangre bajando lentamente por la comisura de sus labios.

-Al parecer...- responde, su lengua yendo rápidamente a recoger la pequeña gota carmesí antes de que llegara a su mandíbula y cayera sobre el prístino cuello de su camisa. Mientras que sostiene al joven con una mano, acomoda sus lentes con la mano libre-. Honestamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: En este capítulo se mencionan temas que pueden dañar la sensibilidad de ciertas personas, como relaciones sexuales poliamorosas explícitas, somnofilia leve, y humillación leve.

Grell despierta sintiéndose agitado, y extrañamente cansado. Tanto así que ni siquiera abre los ojos; la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza era tan cómoda...

Entonces lo siente. Algo húmedo debajo de su cadera, más precisamente bajo su entrepierna —'¿Me... oriné encima?' pregunta en su mente aún medio dormida. 'E-eso no me sucede hace años' piensa, avergonzado—. A medida que su mente nublada va despertando, comienza a notar ciertas cosas, como que se sentía inusualmente fresco y libre, que aquella "almohada" tenía un bulto duro cerca de su frente, y que... definitivamente, en su pequeña habitación en la residencia Blackwood no se oía gente hablando al despertar.

Sobresaltado y alerta, abre los ojos al tiempo que se impulsa hacia arriba con los brazos, en lo que —probablemente— era la mayor demostración atlética que había hecho en los últimos meses. Su intento de levantarse se ve frustrado cuando unas manos lo toman de sus rodillas, tirando de éstas hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de cara en el bulto de la almohada. El accesorio de cama profiere un poco característico gruñido.

-En serio, podrías haberlo hecho más suave- se queja-. No había necesidad de aplastar mi entrepierna- dice con sequedad.

Alguien detrás de Grell chasquea la lengua un par de veces.

-No iba a dejar que mi trabajo de horas se arruinara en esta instancia, he, he... no cuando ya lo tengo tan abierto, húmedo y bonito- dice, acariciando la parte trasera de los muslos del mayordomo con la punta de los dedos, el roce de las uñas haciéndole poner la carne de gallina.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, el castaño se da cuenta de un hecho importante:

¡Estaba completamente desnudo!

Removiéndose, vuelve a intentar levantarse, sólo para que una mano frustre el intento, volviendo a presionar su rostro contra lo que ahora estaba muy seguro que era una enorme erección cubierta de ropa.

-Estate quieto- ordena, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del joven-. Ciertamente, aprecio el calor en ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo- dice, y el mayordomo aprieta los párpados cerrados.

Antes de poder decir o hacer nada, una sensación nueva lo hace soltar un pequeño grito. Nunca había sentido una lengua sobre su cuerpo —por lo menos, nunca antes de aquella noche—, y ciertamente nunca en aquel lugar tan íntimo. Un fuerte sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-qué...?- jadea, algo desorientado.

Entonces la lengua cesa su asalto.

-Hm, tu sangre no es lo único que sabe bien de ti...- dice- ¿Sabes? Estuviste fuera por tres horas- suelta una risita-. El suficiente tiempo para que nos presentáramos en el banquete... incluso logramos concretar una fecha para una reunión de negocios con Phantomhive, Sebastian estaba extasiado- un pulgar acaricia una de sus nalgas, y entonces un fuerte pinchazo en esta le hace saber que el vampiro acababa de morderlo de nuevo. 

-Hn...- Grell aprieta las sábanas de seda negra en sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba muy sensible, demasiado, y aún las cosas más pequeñas le hacían temblar.

-Corrección- dice el moreno, aún presionando al castaño contra su miembro-. El tiempo suficiente para esperar a que nuestros cuerpos se calmaran, y luego asistir al banquete. Honestamente, tomó exactamente veintiocho minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos que eso sucediera- anuncia, llevando su mano libre a su pantalón, abriéndolo sin problemas para liberar su excitado pene de sus confines-. Pero, como verás, ese estado ya regresó, así que tendrás que hacer algo para remediarlo. Después de todo, es tu culpa, y sólo tuya- habla, casi profesionalmente, como si estuviera explicando cómo se habían modificado las ganancias de una empresa durante el último año.

El sirviente lo mira con ojos muy abiertos, pasando de su rostro a aquella cosa que era definitivamente demasiado grande. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera para "revertir" la situación? ¿Hablarle para convencerla de volver a dormir? Porque, ciertamente, con ese tamaño bien podría ser un ser viviente aparte, con pensamiento racional y todo.

Un dedo con una larga uña acaricia su entrada húmeda de saliva, sensible, y ya dilatada; y Grell puede sentir cómo el vampiro de cabello plateado sonríe, aún mientras muerde sin pudor alguno aquella parte de su anatomía. El dígito hace círculos por fuera del anillo de músculo antes de presionar lentamente hacia adentro, arrancando un suspiro tembloroso del menor.

-¿Te digo algo?- habla el de lentes- Desde que comenzamos esto, tú has tenido tres orgasmos; terriblemente egoísta de tu parte si consideras que nosotros no hemos tenido ninguno aún- arquea una ceja sarcásticamente-. Así que sugiero que seas un buen chico y comiences a chupar antes de que me vea obligado a abrir tu linda boquita a la fuerza y ahogarte sin piedad- gruñe, empujando su rostro contra la caliente, dura y pulsante columna de carne que era su miembro.

-Y-yo... no sé cómo hacerlo- dice en un tono tímido y nervioso.

El moreno bufa por la nariz.

-Yo te guío- murmura entre dientes, impaciente.

El sirviente traga pesado, sintiendo el violáceo y esponjoso glande presionado en sus labios, demandando entrar en su boca. Cierra los ojos y toma una respiración profunda para intentar calmar sus nervios antes de abrir sus labios y su boca, dejándose guiar por el vampiro.

Envuelve con su boca la amplia cabeza, saboreando el salado y ligeramente amargo líquido en su lengua. Oye al moreno soltar un jadeo entrecortado, y sus dedos aprietan su agarre en su cabello, empujándolo un poco más abajo, lo que lo fuerza a abrir más la boca.  
William sigue empujando su cabeza, cada momento —y cada centímetro— dificultándosele más al mayordomo, que siente cómo su mandíbula se abre hasta un punto que es doloroso. Abre los ojos, y muy para su pesar, ve que ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del grueso falo.

El dedo en su interior se mueve, y cuando cepilla un punto sensible de su anatomía lo fuerza a gemir, enviando placenteras vibraciones alrededor del miembro en su boca. Con una lamida final, Adrian se aparta de la herida en la nalga del menor, y retira el dedo de su interior. No iba a repetir el proceso de prepararlo, ya que lo había hecho durante algún tiempo mientras el castaño estaba inconsciente.

El vampiro moreno sisea entre dientes cuando finalmente logra que su miembro cupiera dentro de la delicada garganta de Grell, sintiéndolo contraerse a su alrededor con las arcadas provocadas por el ahogamiento. El sirviente tose inevitablemente, algo de saliva escapándose por las comisuras de su boca, cayendo por su barbilla y la gran cantidad de longitud dura del de lentes. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y estas corren por sus mejillas cuando no le es permitido retroceder.

-Eso es...- masculla el moreno- toma todo lo que puedas, ahógate con él- sus caderas se mueven hacia arriba, y el joven, alarmado, coloca sus manos en los muslos del hombre, clavando las uñas involuntariamente en éstos, intentando alejarse para volver a respirar.

Luego de unos agónicos momentos, el vampiro tira de sus cabellos, alejándolo de la erección que lo ahogaba un poco más a cada segundo. Grell tose incontrolablemente, con sus labios rojizos e hinchados, un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, los ojos cristalizados, y saliva mezclada con presemen cayendo por su barbilla.

Antes de dejarlo recuperar el aliento, jala nuevamente del largo y sedoso cabello castaño, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo profundamente, forzando su lengua al interior de su boca.

Undertaker, por su lado, levanta su cuerpo de la cama. Necesitaba desvestirse, y con la cantidad de capas de ropa que llevaba —además de que esperaba que William lo proveyera con un buen espectáculo— iba a tardar algún tiempo en hacerlo.

El moreno ojiverde se arrodilla en la cama, levantando al mayordomo con él, y haciéndolo recostarse sobre su espalda antes de ponerse sobre él, tomando sus muñecas con una sola mano, inmovilizándolas sobre su cabeza.

Grell jadea, viéndolo con las mejillas hirviendo y las pupilas dilatadas. Aquella posición hacía completamente obvio que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando —quizá algo más de la cuenta— aquel trato brusco y dominante. A pesar de —supuestamente— haberse ya corrido tres veces, una erección descansaba sobre su vientre, muy sensible al fresco aire.

El vampiro también nota aquello, y el más imperceptible destello de una sonrisa aparece en las comisuras de su boca, una de sus cejas arqueándose inquisitivamente.

-Te gusta esto, ¿no es así?- murmura, acercándose al oído del menor, cubriendo el cuerpo suave, sonrosado y desnudo con el suyo- Que te trate de esta manera, ¿hm?- lame el borde de su oreja lentamente- Apuesto que podría joder tu lindo culo por horas, tan duro como quiera, y seguirías gimiendo y corriéndote para mí como una pequeña perra, ¿verdad?- exhala dentro del oído del castaño, que sólo temblaba de placer, imposiblemente excitado con aquella situación. El depredador gruñe al no obtener una respuesta, y su mano libre se envuelve alrededor del miembro del mayordomo, dándole un apretón suave pero firme- Dije, ¿verdad?

El joven gimotea, arqueándose debajo del moreno, y asiente frenéticamente.

-S-sí...- admite con un lloriqueo, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

-Bien- suelta su pene y se mueve hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo del menor, quedando a la altura de sus pezones, el color de éstos resaltando la piel lechosa y delicada de su pecho. 

William da una lamida a uno de los botones rosados, luego otra, y otra, hasta que el sirviente se remueve ansiosamente debajo de él. Entonces lo rodea con sus labios, succionándolo con fuerza, poniéndolo erecto, antes de tirar de él con sus dientes. Cuando está satisfecho con el efecto en aquel pezón, pasa al otro, dándole el mismo tratamiento antes de sucumbir a la tentación de la exquisita sangre y morder alrededor de éste, comenzando a chupar el espeso líquido.

Luego de algunos momentos, cuidando de no sobrepasarse como la vez anterior, se separa del pecho del castaño, jadeante y aún más excitado que antes. Se levanta de la cama, comenzando a deshacer el nudo de su corbata lentamente.

Sin tener tiempo de recuperarse de lo previo, Grell siente como es levantado por un par de brazos desnudos, y cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con un muy desnudo —además de muy pálido, con muchas cicatrices, y muy erecto— Adrian, sonriéndole con diversión. 

El peliplateado lo sostiene contra su pecho, frente a frente, y Grell instintivamente rodea su cintura con sus piernas, tomándose de sus hombros. El hombre toma una pequeña botella de cristal de una mesita auxiliar, y apoya al castaño contra la pared para sostenerlo mientras deja caer el contenido del frasquito —que resulta ser aceite con aroma a rosas— en su palma. Dejando la botellita en la mesa, unta su erección con el aceite, usando el resto en la entrada del menor, antes de alinearse con éste.

El cuerpo del mayordomo se tensa en anticipación, apretando sus dedos en los hombros del mayor y escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de éste.

-Tsk, no, pequeño; no te escondas de mí- arrulla el ojiverde-. Quiero ver tu bonita cara mientras me abro camino en tu cuerpo- el sirviente literalmente puede oír la sonrisa en aquellas palabras, y, tímido, apoya la cabeza contra la pared, dándole la cara al vampiro.

Undertaker se presiona lentamente dentro, cada centímetro de gruesa carne proporcionándole a Grell un placentero ardor.

-A-ahn...- gime, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estira para acomodar al gran tamaño en su interior. Parecía que nunca acababa de entrar, cuando creía que ya sería todo siempre habían más centímetros listos para penetrarlo.

El peliplateado sisea, apretando los dientes, aquella sonrisa nunca abandonándolo.

-Oh, sí...- jadea- Vas muy bien... ya casi está todo d-dentro...

Grell no puede evitar sentir alivio al oír aquello. Una cosa era ver aquella enorme masa de carne dura, y otra cosa era sentirla dentro. Según sus sentidos, en cualquier momento explotaría; no creía que fuera a caber nada más.

Cuando siente que su trasero se apoya en las caderas del mayor, jadea y suspira, escondiendo su rostro de nuevo en su cuello.

El vampiro le deja apenas unos instantes para acostumbrarse antes de comenzar a bombear dentro y fuera del apretado pasaje, aumentando el ritmo rápidamente, por lo que en menos de dos minutos está martilleando con fuerza en la próstata del menor, haciéndolo temblar, gemir y lloriquear de placer sin siquiera la necesidad de tocar su pene.

Grell estaba cada vez más cerca; podía sentir el calor formándose en su vientre, sus músculos tensándose en anticipación, preparándose para otro fuerte orgasmo...

Y entonces, se detiene. Completamente. La expresión del castaño denotaba tanta frustración que el ojiverde no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, totalmente extasiado con aquella carita de reproche.

-Ya, no me mires así... he, he, me detuve, pero es por una buena causa- dice, separando al joven de la pared y caminando —aún dentro de su cuerpo— hasta el centro de la habitación. Entonces, el mayordomo siente unas manos desnudas que no pertenecían al peliplateado tomarlo por las caderas.

En aquel momento, comprende lo que sucedería a continuación, y jadea, alarmado, al sentir otro glande alineándose contra su entrada. Asustado, voltea su cabeza todo lo que puede, encontrándose con el moreno detrás de sí, completamente desnudo y listo para entrar también a su cuerpo.

-¡E-espere!- suplica- N-no va... a hacer eso, ¿verdad?- pregunta, nervioso. 

Adrian ríe por lo bajo, y William arquea una ceja.

-Si es lo que estás preguntando, sí, tengo toda la intención de tomarte al mismo tiempo que Adrian- le informa, acomodando sus lentes con una mano, y comenzando a empujarse dentro.

-¡De-deténgase!- ruega- ¡E-es demasiado grande, no caben dos!- exclama, intentando escalar por el cuerpo del vampiro peliplateado, sólo logrando que éste riera y lo acomodara en una posición más favorable para que el moreno entrara.

-He, he... tranquilo, sí cabrá- dice, empujándolo hacia abajo-. No aseguro que sea algo indoloro, pero...

Grell grita cuando siente que su entrada se estira el doble de lo que ya estaba, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo que queda apoyada sobre el hombro del hombre de lentes.

-Pare...- pide con una voz muy pequeña, sin aliento-... p-por favor, me voy a partir a-al medio...- lloriquea-... demasiado lleno- algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas cuando sus palabras son ignoradas y siente que el pene del pelinegro se presiona aún más adentro. 

Aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta que terminara de entrar.

No sabía exactamente en qué punto había llegado a tomar ambos penes completamente en su interior, pero sentía que en cualquier momento su vientre se rasgaría desde dentro. Sus piernas estaban en el aire, sin ninguna posibilidad de hacer nada para subir y liberarse del estiramiento tan extremo. Incluso la fuerza de gravedad hacía de las suyas, sólo llevándolo más y más abajo, hasta que llega a creer que estaba empalado en aquellas enormes erecciones.

Entonces, Adrian se mueve hacia abajo, retirándose, y William se presiona aún más adentro. Cuando el peliplateado lo embiste, el moreno se sale hasta dejar sólo la cabeza dentro.

Así forman un ritmo estable, uno saliendo al tiempo que el otro entraba, y viceversa; cada vez más fuerte y rápido, haciendo convulsionar al cuerpo del joven, que sentía que no podía recuperarse de una ola de placer/dolor cuando la siguiente ya estaba asaltándolo, arrancando gemidos y gritos de su garganta.

-¡A-ah! Por... p-por favor, ¡ngh...! Nece-necesito...- balbucea entre gemidos, temblando como una hoja. Su miembro rojo brillante e hinchado estaba listo para disparar su semilla, pero —por alguna razón— no parecía ser capaz de alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¿Por f-favor... qué?- gruñe en su oído el de lentes.

-H-hm, sí, ¿q-qué necesitas?- pregunta burlonamente el hombre con cicatrices recorriendo su cuerpo al tiempo que golpea su próstata con gran precisión.

-¡Yo-OH...!- gime- Necesito v-venirme... por fa-favor- solloza, presa de los incontrolables temblores y espasmos.

William toma una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos antes de acercar la muñeca del mayordomo a su boca, mordiéndola con deleite y comenzando a succionar. Adrian lo imita, sólo que en su hombro, y lleva una de sus manos hacia el necesitado pene de Grell, comenzando a masturbarlo rápidamente.

Pocas embestidas más tarde, el castaño se corre con un grito, las endorfinas en su sangre llevando al limite a ambos vampiros, y haciéndolos llenar el interior del sirviente con su espesa y caliente semilla, llegando hasta tal punto que esta se escapa por su entrada.

Agotado, el joven se deja manejar como un muñeco de trapo, y en unos pocos minutos la consciencia lo abandona, junto con la gran cantidad de sangre que ambos hombres estaban drenando de él.

Esta vez, lejos de detenerse, siguen bebiendo hasta que el pulso del menor disminuye, y en un momento se detiene por completo.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, ellos se separan de su presa, saliendo de su interior cuidadosamente.

Undertaker sostiene el cuerpo sin vida del humano, sintiendo cómo se enfría rápidamente, y acaricia su rostro con una mano.

-No te preocupes, no dormirás eternamente, pequeño- murmura, besando su frente.

William se acerca, y toma la mano helada del cadáver, cepillando sus nudillos con el pulgar.

-Esto es necesario... eres nuestra pareja, y no vamos a dejar que te alejes de nosotros- dice, dejando ir la extremidad.

Con rapidez y precisión, ambos limpian, visten y arreglan al cuerpo, llevándolo por el pasillo hasta unas escaleras laterales que no estaban a la vista de los invitados.

Entonces el peliplateado, serio esta vez, murmura una disculpa rápida antes de quebrar el cuello del joven y arrojarlo por las escaleras, ambos viéndolo rodar por éstas hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

Ahora sólo quedaba acabar de ejecutar su plan. Debían buscar a Katherina Blackwood e informarle —con mucho pesar— que su pequeño y torpe mayordomo había muerto al caer por las escaleras y quebrar su cuello. 

Pobre criatura.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Al principio, la joven no les había creído, alegando que deberían haberse confundido, y que su mayordomo no tardaría en regresar —seguramente se había perdido en la vasta mansión, tan adorablemente torpe que era—.

Cuando finalmente la habían convencido de ir con ellos para comprobarlo ella misma, Katherina había soltado un grito ahogado, corriendo lo más rápido que su atuendo se lo permitía para llegar junto al cuerpo de Grell. Ambos hombres siguen caminando lentamente, y al llegar hasta donde se encontraba, ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sollozando quedamente. 

La joven dama posiciona la cabeza de su difunto siervo en su regazo, acariciando sus sedosos y largos mechones castaños con una mano.

De haber sido humanos, aquella escena les hubiera roto el corazón en pedazos. El llanto amargo y sentido de la muchacha resonaba por el pasillo, y sus lágrimas cristalinas humedecían el rostro pálido del cadáver. 

-Mi querido Grell...- murmura entre lágrimas-... siempre supe que eras algo torpe... p-pero nunca imaginé que fuera a ser lo que acabara contigo- se inclina, tanto que la punta de su nariz se apoya en la fría frente del castaño-. Mi mayordomo... m-mi amigo- solloza-... mi más fiel confidente- abraza al cuerpo muerto con fuerza, su llanto aumentando en intensidad.

Aquel dulce muchacho de dieciséis años que había jugado con ella incontables tardes de otoño; el nervioso, adorable y torpe joven que le había servido fielmente durante seis años ya no estaba.

<< La niña de nueve cortos años mira con ojos grandes y brillantes a aquel muchacho delgado y pálido, vestido en un oscuro atuendo de mayordomo, que se mueve de un lado a otro sobre sus pies.

-¡Hola! Soy Katherina- ella le sonríe, y a él le resulta imposible reprimir una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Encantado de conocerla, milady- dice, intentando no atorarse con las palabras-. Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff, y será un honor para mí trabajar como su mayordomo de hoy en más- hace una reverencia algo torpe y ligeramente exagerada, y la pequeña ríe.

-Eres gracioso para ser un mayordomo...- dice, acercándose un poco más- ¿Te digo algo?- susurra, como si fuera a revelarle un gran secreto- Creo que James se fue por mi culpa- dicho esto, cubre su boca con sus manitos y ríe por lo bajo.

Las cejas del muchacho se disparan hacia arriba.

-A-ah, ¿sí?- pregunta, nervioso. Era su primer trabajo como mayordomo —ayudar en la tienda de un viejo sastre no contaba como servir a alguien—, y no quería arruinarlo.

-¡Sip! Pero tú me caes bien...- de repente toma la mano enguantada del mayor- ¡Vamos! Voy a mostrarte mis juguetes, estoy segura de que te agradarán, tienen colores muy bonitos...>>

<>

<< Unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta de la pequeña habitación del mayordomo hacen que éste salga del sueño en el que estaba metido. Rápidamente busca sus lentes sobre la mesita de apoyo, enciende una lámpara, y se dirige hacia la puerta, en pijama y descalzo, con el largo cabello suelto.

-¿Q-quién...?- abre la puerta, y antes de poder acabar la frase una pequeña figura se abraza a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Grell...- solloza la joven de doce años.

El castaño parpadea, sorprendido, y mira a la cabellera de su ama.

-¿Qué sucede, milady?- pregunta, aún algo adormilado- ¿Qué la mantiene despierta a estas horas de la madrugada?

-T-tuve una pesadilla...- murmura la niña- No quiero molestar a Madre y Padre, ellos dicen que ya estoy grande para dormir con ellos- hace un ligero puchero- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Sólo por esta noche...- pide.

Él aprieta sus labios, indeciso. Aquello estaba mal —muy mal—, una dama tan joven y de su posición no debería pasar la noche en la pequeña habitación de un mayordomo; y mucho menos con dicho mayordomo en la habitación. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón al ver aquellos ojos suplicantes.

-Esto no es correcto...- murmura débilmente, sabiendo que ella acabaría obteniendo lo que quería.

-Por favor... nadie se enterará- dice, rogándole.

El sirviente suspira y baja la cabeza, convencido tan fácilmente.

-Está bien- dice-. Pero debe dormirse pronto, mañana tiene lecciones pendientes- ante esto, ella asiente.

No mucho tiempo después, Katherina estaba arropada en la nada especial cama de su sirviente, dormida profundamente, y la cabeza de éste descansaba a un lado de sus piernas, habiéndose quedado dormido arrodillado junto a ella.>>

<>

Esas cosas, entre muchas otras, jamás volverían a ella, ya que su querido mayordomo estaba muerto.

Sigue llorando la perdida durante algunos minutos hasta que se calma, y con un suave beso en su frente, se aleja de él, levantándose. 

Por supuesto, no se había percatado de los gruñidos casi idénticos que ambos hombres habían proferido al ver que aquella muchacha besaba a su pareja.

~•~

Era increíble lo rápido que podía organizarse un funeral, sobre todo si el difunto en cuestión no tenía familiares ni pertenencias significativas por su valor. 

Al día siguiente el mayordomo fue velado y enterrado. Sólo Katherina había asistido a la ceremonia, mientras que los vampiros se habían limitado a observar desde lejos, resguardados en el interior de la caseta del guarda del cementerio.

Por la noche, cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto y no había un alma a la vista, ellos regresaron. Con velocidad sobrehumana, moviéndose entre las espesas sombras nocturnas, llegan junto a la tumba más nueva del lugar.

"Grell Sutcliff" rezaba la lápida, "1867-1889". Bueno, si aquello no era una lápida sencilla —aunque bonita—, no sabían lo que era.

-Tsk, deberíamos haber traído palas- se queja el moreno, acomodando sus lentes.

-Ah, no seas quejica- dice el otro-. La tierra aún está floja, acaba de ser removida; cavar aquí será como aplastar una uva, he, he...

William rueda los ojos. Aquel absurdo humor no le causaba gracia, aunque parecía que a su medio hermano nunca le faltaba algo de lo que reírse —y si llegara a faltarle, se aseguraba de crear una diversión por sí mismo.

-Bien- dice, acomodando sus lentes y haciendo sonar sus nudillos-. Entonces comencemos el trabajo- sentencia.

Ambos vampiros se arrodillan a los lados de la tumba y comienzan a retirar la tierra con sus propias manos, con una fuerza y velocidad imposibles para los humanos. En menos de cinco minutos, los tres metros de tierra estaban apilados a los costados del enorme pozo. El cajón de madera estaba a la vista, y no les cuesta gran cosa quitarlo de aquel lugar. Lo abren, revelando al cadáver vestido de traje.

William manipula al cuerpo rígido, poniéndolo en una posición de sentado. Toma la mandíbula del cadáver, comenzando a abrirla con cuidado de no romperla —aunque aquello no importara realmente en aquel momento, no quería dañarlo más de lo necesario.

Adrian, por su parte, limpia sus manos con un pañuelo de seda, guardándoselo en el bolsillo antes de arrodillarse junto al ataúd abierto. Llevando su muñeca a su boca, se muerde, liberando a la sangre, que comienza a salir de las pequeñas heridas punzantes. Acerca su muñeca sangrante a la boca abierta de Grell, dejando que el espeso líquido carmesí cayera dentro de ésta.

El de lentes toma el cuello del difunto con una mano y comienza a masajear su garganta, forzándolo a tragar.

Luego de algunos momentos, la carne bajo sus dedos comienza a ablandarse y a moverse por su cuenta. Las manos del cadáver se disparan hacia arriba, tomando en un agarre de acero el brazo del peliplateado, dos pequeños colmillos clavándose en la carne cuando lo muerde.

Una risa baja escapa de Undertaker al ver que todo estaba saliendo como debería, algunos tragos más y un nuevo hijo de la noche habría naci...

-¡Ah, mierda!- exclama cuando siente más dientes puntiagudos clavarse en su antebrazo. Aquellos no eran colmillos de vampiro, sino que probablemente toda su boca estuviera llena de ellos.

El cabello castaño del ser comienza a cambiar de color. Desde las raíces, un rojo carmesí sangra a través de los mechones frente a los ojos desconcertados de ambos vampiros, hasta que toda la larga melena era del color de la sangre.

El vampiro recién nacido —o lo que fuera— estaba comenzando a succionar aún más fuerte, buscando más y más sangre, en vez de ir deteniéndose gradualmente.

-Maldición- masculla el peliplateado entre dientes-. Esto no está ¡ah! bien...

El moreno entierra su mano libre en el cabello rojo, tirando de él para alejarlo del otro vampiro. La mano en su garganta se aprieta con fuerza, queriendo cerrarla para evitar que la criatura siguiera drenando al peliplateado.

-¡Suéltalo!- gruñe, haciendo fuerza hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo afloja su mordida en el brazo de Adrian.

Una risa baja, lenta y grave, resuena en los oídos de los vampiros; y va haciéndose más aguda y extravagante a medida que pasan los momentos.

Ambos miran a la nueva criatura, viendo la dentadura afilada y puntiaguda manchada de sangre, parte del fluido incluso cayendo por su barbilla y manchando el cuello de su camisa.

El peliplateado sisea y mira la herida en su muñeca, descubriendo —parcialmente con horror— que de haber ido algunos centímetros más profundo, le hubiese arrancado parte de la carne. Aquello no era lo que lo preocupaba, ya que podría regenerarse en poco tiempo, sino el saber qué era exactamente aquel ser que acababan de crear.

Cuando éste acaba de reírse, lame sus labios y los mira con unos ojos de un verde tan ácido y brillante como los suyos propios.

-Hm, creí que nunca despertaría de nuevo...- dice en una voz melodiosa y afeminada- Muchas gracias, caballeros.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Después de aquello, ambos vampiros habían vuelto a enterrar el ataúd —esta vez vacío—. El híbrido se había limitado a sentarse sobre una lápida, cruzando sus piernas femeninamente, repitiendo lo guapos que eran y la vergüenza que le daba estar en aquella ropa tan poco atractiva frente a tanta sensualidad y belleza masculina.

Pocos minutos y varios intentos frustrados de Grell por seducirlos y convencerlos de hacerlo allí mismo, estaban listos para irse. Ambos seguían algo reticentes alrededor del pelirrojo, un híbrido de demonio y vampiro era peligroso. Por si aquello fuera poco, no sabían gran cosa sobre los súcubos, pero era de conocimiento general que esa clase de demonios absorbían la energía de sus presas a través de las relaciones sexuales.

Al llegar a la mansión, habían dejado al menor en el cuarto en que lo habían tomado por primera vez, dándole una amplia selección de ropa —tanto masculina como femenina— para que escogiera, además de toallas, un cepillo para el cabello, y le habían dicho que había un cuarto de aseo anexado a la habitación en caso de que quisiera darse un baño.

-Volveremos en una hora- había dicho William-. Entonces te enseñaremos el lugar.

Luego, habían ido al estudio, cerrado la puerta con llave, se habían servido whisky, y se habían sentado en los sillones de terciopelo negro a discutir la situación.

Adrian es el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué haremos con él... ella-uh, o lo que sea?- pregunta.

El moreno aprieta los labios.

-Es peligroso- dice-. Pero no podemos hacer a Grell a un lado, ni acabar con su vida. Es nuestra pareja y sabes tan bien como yo que no encontraremos a alguien más si nos deshacemos de él- da un trago a su licor.

El peliplateado apoya su mentón sobre una mano.

-Hm, lo sé- chasquea la lengua-. El ejemplo de nuestros padres es demasiado claro como para ignorarlo. Un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia, cada uno con un amante a escondidas... eso no es lo que quiero. Después de todo, fue lo que acabó con sus vidas- exhala, balanceando el líquido en su vaso.

William ajusta sus lentes.

-Entonces... ¿qué hacemos?- inquiere- No podemos prescindir de él, pero tampoco dejarnos llevar totalmente —al menos, no aún- suspira.

El mayor da un trago a su licor.

-Mhm... yo digo que lo mantengamos controlado. Cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que nos mate- lame el sabor del alcohol en sus labios-. He, he... es gracioso; no podemos morir por pérdida de sangre, pero lo que Grell absorberá de nosotros no es sangre, sino que nuestra energía- se recuesta en el respaldo del sofá-. Es interesante.

-Hm... sí, interesante- de otro sorbo, acaba con el líquido en el vaso-. Aún así, no sabemos lo suficiente sobre los súcubos, ni los demonios en general- frunce el ceño-. Qué problemático.

-Aún nos quedan más de treinta minutos para que se cumpla la hora- dice el otro-. Aquí tengo varios libros que nunca leí por falta de tiempo, sobre Demonología. Podríamos hacer algo así como un curso rápido sobre el tema- sugiere, antes de acabarse su whisky de un trago.

Entonces dedican el resto de su tiempo a eso, sumergiéndose en las páginas de los viejos tomos.

Al cumplirse la hora establecida, dejan los libros en sus respectivos lugares y se dirigen a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, la mayoría de las ropas seguían sobre la cama, y una de las toallas estaba sobre un biombo en una esquina del cuarto. Esperando que estuviera en algún lugar fuera de vista, buscan alrededor por la habitación por unos pocos minutos.

No había ni un rastro del pelirrojo.

El de lentes aprieta los puños.

-Deberíamos haberlo imaginado- dice, tomándose el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice-. Tendríamos que haber cerrado con llave, pero confiamos estúpidamente en que se quedaría aquí a esperar- gruñe-. Honestamente.

El peliplateado suspira.

-No debe de haber ido lejos, la toalla húmeda indica que tomó un baño, y las prendas están algo revueltas, como si se hubiera tomado el tiempo de buscar entre ellas- dice-. Busquémosle, antes de que ocurra algo desagradable.

El moreno simplemente asiente, y entonces salen del cuarto vacío.

Luego de alrededor de veinte minutos buscando por los pasillos, llegan al Ala Este de la mansión, en la que había un comedor secundario —aunque no por eso era pequeño—, una cocina, y cuartos listos para ser preparados para el uso de personas.

Un reloj de péndulo indica que eran las cinco de la mañana, justo antes de voltear en una esquina.

Entonces lo ven.

Una figura delgada estaba de espaldas a ellos, vestida con una larga y dramática bata de seda roja, con bordes y detalles en hilo dorado, y mangas que se ensanchaban a partir de los codos; con el cabello rojo cayendo en una cascada de sangre por su espalda, acabando justo encima de la ligera curva que su trasero hacía en el material.

Pero Grell no estaba solo. Uno de los mayordomos estaba con él, y parecía entre nervioso y excitado. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas, sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, y su respiración era algo errática.

-¿Hmm? Entonces, ¿puedes hacerlo, cariño?- oyen que el pelirrojo dice en un ronroneo- Es que... tengo tanto hambre- aquella voz melodramática exudaba deseo, y no exactamente de comida.

Lo que más preocupaba a los vampiros era que no sabían qué llevaba el híbrido bajo la bata —si es que llevaba algo siquiera—.

El mayordomo traga dificultosamente y asiente repetidas veces, muy rápido.

-S-sí, señorita... en-enseguida- balbucea, sus ojos abriéndose más cuando observa al pelirrojo avanzar.

-Ah, muchas gracias... qué joven tan gentil, y... dul-ce~- ronronea, acercándose a él. Estira una mano para acariciar el rostro en llamas del sirviente, pero antes de llegar a siquiera rozarlo, una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero negro toma su muñeca.

El pelirrojo maldice internamente.

-Grell- el tono del moreno era de advertencia, no toleraría jugueteos-. Vamos- ordena con sequedad, apretando su agarre.

El súcubo voltea su cabeza, con un puchero que gritaba "necesidad".

-Pero, William- bate sus pestañas un par de veces, y de repente el vampiro nota que estaba demasiado cerca-... tengo hambre- se queja-. Y este gentil caballero iba a darme algo para comer- de repente el puchero se vuelve una sonrisa peligrosa, llena de dientes afilados, y en un momento vuelve a ser aquella máscara de anhelo-. Que, por cierto, es más de lo que us-te-des han hecho por mí hasta ahora- dice, arqueando las cejas con una expresión de burla.

William gruñe y lo fulmina con la mirada, antes de ver con la misma expresión al pobre joven vampiro que había quedado en medio de aquello.

-Siga con sus obligaciones- ordena en una voz amenazante.

El mayordomo vuelve a asentir frenéticamente, y sale casi corriendo de allí.

El vampiro entonces vuelve hacia donde estaba Adrian, prácticamente arrastrando al híbrido. El peliplateado tenía una de sus manos tan fuertemente apretada en el borde de una mesa decorativa con un jarrón de porcelana encima, que la madera estaba astillada, algunas piezas clavándose en su palma.

Grell, cuando el moreno lo suelta, pone su mejor expresión de gatito pateado, frotando su muñeca enrojecida —con algunos moretones que se irían tan rápido como estaban apareciendo— con su otra mano. La bata estaba cerrada y atada con una cuerda dorada hecha de hilos de seda dorados, pero al parecer no llevaba nada debajo, ya que la prenda estaba abierta a partir del medio muslo del pelirrojo. La tela se amontonaba alrededor de sus pequeños y delicados pies descalzos, con uñas tan rojas como su cabello, al igual que las de sus manos.

-No tenías que ser tan rudo...- murmura, dejando caer algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Spears gruñe.

-Y tú no tenías que salir de la habitación- dice con enojo.

El súcubo pone sus manos en sus caderas, arqueando una ceja.

-Ah, por favor; no esperaban que me quedara tanto tiempo en aquel cuarto, ¿verdad? ¡Y sola, nada menos!- exclama- ¡Ha! Demasiado aburrido para mí, soy cu-rio-sa por naturaleza- al decir esto, una sonrisa ladeada se dibuja en sus labios-. Además, muero de hambre- exagera.

Esta vez Undertaker gruñe, apretando los dientes.

-Eso no te da derecho a intentar comerte al personal- masculla, entrecerrando los ojos.

Entonces los ojos del pelirrojo brillan con diversión.

-¡Ohh~, qué positivamente excitante!- exclama, abrazándose al hombre desde atrás- ¡Están celosos!- suelta una risita- No se preocupen, prefiero mil veces antes que a un aperitivo cualquiera- ronronea, llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna del mayor, frotándola y masajeándola sin pudor alguno. Su propia erección se presionaba contra la parte trasera del muslo del peliplateado.

Él jadea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su columna, pero luego recupera la compostura, tomando las muñecas del híbrido y torciéndolas en una llave, haciéndolo quedar de espaldas a él. Con la mano que no estaba restringiendo los movimientos de Grell, rodea su cintura y lo fuerza a pegar su espalda a su pecho.

-No olvides quiénes mandan aquí- sisea en el oído del pelirrojo, y hunde sus dientes en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja.

-Eres nuestro- gruñe el otro vampiro posesivamente antes de arrodillarse ante Grell. Toma su pierna con una mano, y tirando de esta ligeramente, muerde profundamente en el interior de su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

El híbrido gime y sisea, sintiendo que la prueba de su excitación palpita con fuerza. Sus ojos se cierran, y todo su rostro se convierte en una expresión de éxtasis.

-Oh, sí~- sisea-. Húndanlos en mí con.. aahn~ tanta profundidad- jadea, su pecho moviéndose rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración.

Luego de unos momentos de pura succión, ambos lo dejan ir, por lo que cae de rodillas al suelo alfombrado, jadeante y muy, muy caliente.

William lame su labio inferior manchado de sangre.

-En poco tiempo tenemos una reunión con un potencial socio para la empresa- dice, acomodando sus lentes.

Adrian asiente, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con un pulgar, y lame la sangre de éste.

-Lo sé- responde, tomando en brazos a la caliente y temblorosa masa roja en el suelo-. Mejor llevémoslo de vuelta a la habitación antes de comenzar con los preparativos.

~•~

Ocho y media de la mañana. La reunión con Vincent Phantomhive, dueño de la empresa Funtom, sería a las nueve, e involucraría tanto a Adrian y William como a Sebastian, el tercer dueño de la empresa familiar —principalmente abocada a los licores y bebidas alcohólicas—.

Ya todo estaba listo. Los papeles sobre los cuales se discutiría en la reunión estaban en el estudio, al igual que muestras de varios de los mejores productos de las Bodegas Crevan.

Los tres vampiros se encontraban en la sala de la mansión. El pelinegro que no llevaba lentes no dejaba de caminar de aquí para allá por todo el lugar.

-Tranquilízate- dice William calladamente-. Pareces una fiera enjaulada.

Sebastian lo mira.

-No puedo hacerlo- responde-. El señor Phantomhive dijo que su hijo vendría con él, ya que le está enseñando cómo manejar la empresa para cuando sea mayor de edad- dice-. La última vez que vi al chico, acababa de nacer; y casi me vuelvo loco por su aroma- dice, tenso.

Undertaker ríe por lo bajo.

-He, he, eso sí es digno de recordar- cubre su boca con una mano-. Sebastian estaba tan excitado por el aroma de ese niño que no pudo levantarse de su silla y dejar la protección del mantel en toda la velada.

El de ojos rojos lo mira mal.

-Al menos mi pareja no es una amenaza para mi vida- dice.

El peliplateado se encoge de hombros, chasqueando su lengua.

-Esos son meros detalles... al menos nosotros tenemos a nuestra pareja aquí- responde juguetonamente-. Por cierto, deberíamos ir a ver cómo está. Hace unas dos horas que lo dejamos encerrado bajo llave en la habitación.

William asiente.

-No tardaremos nada- le dice a Sebastian-. Tan pronto como acabemos allí iremos al estudio. Tú encárgate de recibir a nuestros invitados... e intenta no sacarles un ojo, ¿quieres?- añade, acomodando sus lentes.

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Undertaker mete la llave en el cerrojo, pero ésta no gira. El peliplateado frunce el ceño y suelta la llave. La puerta se abre por su cuenta, dejando a ambos hombres muy extrañados.

-¿Grell?- llama el moreno- No juegues, no es divertido- dice seriamente.

Al no obtener respuesta, buscan rápidamente en todo el cuarto.

-¡Maldición!- exclama Spears, golpeando la pared con una palma, y esta cede, dejando un hueco con la forma de la mano del vampiro tallado en ella- Ese maldito... forzó la cerradura, y escapó de nuevo- gruñe, disgustado.

Crevan aprieta sus labios juntos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para buscar, será mejor que lo hagamos rápidamente.

~•~

Nueve menos un minuto, y ningún rastro de Grell. Frustrados, ambos vampiros se dirigen al estudio, donde encuentran a los dos Phantomhive sentados de un lado del escritorio, mientras que del otro lado —ocupando una de las tres sillas— estaba un muy nervioso Sebastian, que no podía evitar ver de reojo al joven muchacho cada pocos segundos.

Luego de saludar a sus invitados, y disculparse por la tardanza, se sientan cada uno en la silla que le correspondía, y dan por comenzada la reunión.

Pocos momentos después, ambos sienten una mano traviesa en sus muslos, cerca de sus entrepiernas.

Oh.

Así que allí estaba.

Bueno, esa reunión prometía ser entretenida.


	6. Capítulo 6

Grell sonríe como un maniático al sentir a ambos vampiros tensarse. 

Aquello sería divertido; y les enseñaría a no dejarlo insatisfecho y encerrado como un animal en el futuro. Un pequeño castigo no hacía mal a nadie, y menos si las posibilidades de un contraataque a posteriori eran tan deliciosas.

-Según lo que acordamos la noche de la fiesta, estamos reunidos aquí para discutir la posibilidad de que la compañía Funtom y las Bodegas Crevan comiencen a fabricar productos en conjunto- dice Sebastian-. Personalmente, tengo algunas ideas, y sé que mis socios aquí presentes tienen las propias, pero primero quiero oírlo a usted, ¿tiene alguna propuesta en mente?

Vincent asiente.

-En realidad, sí- dice-. Después de pensarlo, creo que fabricar una línea de dulces con alcohol es una gran idea, sobre todo ahora, que el invierno está cerca.

William aprieta los dientes cuando la mano aprieta su miembro, que estaba comenzando a endurecerse.

-Es una gran idea, sseñor- dice, escapándosele un siseo involuntario ante un apretón particularmente cariñoso-. Yo había pensado lo mismo, y tengo algunas sugerencias para estos d-dulces- disimuladamente lleva una mano debajo del escritorio, intentando quitar la del pelirrojo de aquella zona tan sensible. Todo lo que recibe es un mordisco sensual en la punta del dedo índice, lo que lo hace gruñir, y finge una tos para encubrir el sonido.

El moreno mira a Adrian en busca de apoyo.

-S-sí, también yo estuve pensando sobre el asunto, y creo que los bombones de cho-colate con licor son una excelente idea- aprieta los dientes. El híbrido había metido su mano en su pantalón y había comenzado a masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente.

Vincent arquea una ceja.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunta, algo confundido.

Ambos asienten rápidamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Estamos perfectamente, n-no se preocupe- dice el mayor.

William se limita a morderse la lengua para evitar que un vergonzoso sonido se le escapara al sentir el aire fresco de la habitación en su erección —ahora libre de los confines de su pantalón gracias a cierto pelirrojo—.

El joven Phantomhive sólo se encontraba sentado junto a su padre, viendo y oyendo todo muy atentamente ya que quería ser un buen director para la empresa cuando el tiempo llegara. Por eso, no se le escapan las miradas extrañas del moreno de ojos rojos, y se sonroja apenas, sin poder evitarlo. Tampoco escapa a su atención que en realidad los otros dos hombres no estaban tan 'bien' como decían estar. Sus respiraciones estaban ligeramente alteradas, y se sentaban demasiado rígidos. Además, un tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Están seguros?- pregunta- Parece que están algo acalorados- dice.

-No es nada, se lo aseguro- dice William-. Q-quizá una pequeña fiebre por el cambio de temperatura- jadea ligeramente al sentir una lengua caliente, suave y húmeda en la punta de su pene-. Prosigamos, por favor.

El humano asiente, convencido.

-Bien. Entonces, tenemos el concepto: bombones de chocolate Funtom rellenos de licor de las Bodegas Crevan- dice.

Sebastian asiente.

-Exactamente- responde-. En esta bandeja tiene muestras de todos nuestros licores, desde los clásicos whisky y brandy, hasta los licores de chocolate, naranja o menta- señala con un ademán a la bandeja de plata con pequeños vasos de licor, cada uno lleno de una bebida distinta.

Adrian aprieta sus manos en el borde del escritorio.

-Sí, aunque también puede probar nuestra selección de vinos, sidra o champagne si-ah gusta- intenta cruzar las piernas para dificultar el acceso a sus preciadas joyas, pero sólo logra fijar la mano del pelirrojo en ellas.

Grell exhala por la nariz, dando lamidas largas a la caliente erección del moreno, combinándolas con rápidas lamidas de gatito en el glande. Con la punta de la lengua, delinea una de las venas más prominentes en el falo, sintiendo cómo el hombre inhala agudamente.

Con su boca ocupada en torturar a William, sus manos se dedican a jugar con el miembro gloriosamente erecto del peliplateado, acariciando la punta con el pulgar, variando la presión de su agarre durante las largas y lentas caricias. Su otra mano masajea los pesados y testículos del vampiro, apretando de vez en cuando.

Mientras Vincent prueba la bebidas alcohólicas, el moreno se permite una muy breve expresión de placer al sentir como su pene es lentamente introducido a la caliente y húmeda boca del súcubo, y luego aprisionado con más fuerza por la estrecha garganta de éste.

Sebastian nota la extraña actitud de los otros dos vampiros y los mira de reojo, arqueando una ceja. El de lentes sólo niega rápidamente con la cabeza, y el mayor de los tres le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que viera debajo del escritorio disimuladamente.

El de ojos rojos lo hace, y abre mucho los ojos al ver la razón por la que sus hermanos estaban así.

Se recompone, y carraspea para llamar la atención de los invitados.

-Uh, ¿por qué no vamos al sótano? Allí guardamos más de nuestros productos, hay varios que incluso son colecciones privadas- dice-. Creo que algunos de esos quedarían excelentemente con el chocolate de los bombones.

William muerde su labio inferior, agradecido por aquello, y espera pacientemente a que los otros tres se retiraran, y justo a tiempo, ya que gracias a una succión particularmente fuerte se corre con un fuerte gruñido, profundo en la garganta del pelirrojo.

Cuando su mente se recupera de la blanca neblina post-orgásmica, toma el cabello rojo con fuerza, tirando de él y arrastrando a la criatura causante de su humillación fuera de la protección del escritorio, levantándolo hasta que sus pies cuelgan unos centímetros por sobre el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye, me duele!- se queja el híbrido, intentando zafar su cabello del firme agarre del moreno. Algo de semen manchaba la comisura de sus labios.

Adrian barre los objetos del escritorio con un brazo, dejando que los vasos de licor se estrellaran contra el piso y se rompieran en mil pedazos; y el otro arroja a Grell boca abajo sobre la superficie vacía.

-Ow...- el menor frota su cabeza con un puchero, ahora libre del fuerte tirón de cabello; a pesar de eso, no tiene mucho tiempo de recuperarse, ya que esta vez los mechones color carmesí son tomados ásperamente por Undertaker, que lo fuerza a mantener la cabeza apoyada en la madera.

Manos bruscas apartan la tela de la bata, dejándolo desnudo desde la cintura hacia abajo. El súcubo traga pesado, temblando ligeramente por el frío aire en la zona recientemente expuesta, muy excitado por el repentino cambio en el curso de los acontecimientos.

A pesar de esto, finge algunos sollozos suaves y fuerza algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿Qué van a hacerme?- pregunta, actuando temeroso; y se le pone la carne de gallina al sentir el cuero de los guantes de William deslizándose por su espalda baja, su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero, y la parte de atrás de sus muslos.

El vampiro sólo gruñe y lo posiciona con las rodillas sobre el escritorio, dejando su trasero desnudo arriba en el aire, totalmente expuesto y vulnerable.

Un suave sonido de algo cayendo al suelo lo hace tensarse antes de sentir una mano desnuda acariciando una de sus nalgas. Gimotea y muerde su labio inferior, haciendo que una única gota color carmesí se formara sobre la minúscula herida.

Entonces los dedos en su pelo se aprietan, forzándolo a mover la cabeza, hasta que se encuentra con una gran y bonita erección justo frente a su boca.

-Chupa- ordena el peliplateado-. Tú lo comenzaste, tú lo terminas- presiona la cabeza de su pene contra los labios del menor, haciéndolos abrirse un poco.

El pelirrojo mira al mayor con ojos de perrito, húmedos y grandes, mientras abre la boca, tomando cada centímetro de largo y ancho dentro de esta, sintiéndolo abrirse paso en su garganta, cortándole el aliento. Traga alrededor del grueso falo, con su nariz rozando el vientre del vampiro, pálido y cruzado por una cicatriz; casi se sorprende por lo mucho que podía llegar a tomar, pero después de todo, su cuerpo estaba hecho para aquello.

Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, la mano desnuda del moreno hace contacto con su nalga, haciéndola arder por la fuerza utilizada. Grell gime —tomado por sorpresa— alrededor del miembro del otro vampiro, enviando vibraciones por todo éste.

William vuelve a nalguearlo cinco veces más, seguidas, con apenas instantes entre golpe y golpe. El súcubo sólo gemía y temblaba, no era como si pudiera hacer mucho más en aquella posición.

Lágrimas falsas llenaban sus ojos, y con cada "sollozo" su garganta se comprimía alrededor del pene de Undertaker, haciéndolo echar la cabeza atrás, jadeante. La erección del propio pelirrojo goteaba presemen sobre la caoba oscura, comenzando a crear un pequeño charco en el escritorio. 

Entonces las manos del moreno dejan de tocarlo y azotarlo, y sus pasos se oyen por el estudio. El menor tiembla de anticipación; él no poder ver dónde estaba William ni qué estaba haciendo, hacía que su mente comenzara a configurar algunos escenarios perversos.

El peliplateado, notando la falta de atención por parte del pelirrojo, comienza a embestir su boca muy rápido y con fuerza, jodiendo su garganta, y provocando que hiciera algunos ruidos de arcadas y succión.

El ritmo casi brutal que habían establecido es cortado por un zumbido en el aire, seguido inmediatamente por un fuerte chasquido, y Grell grita, sufriendo un espasmo al sentir aquel golpe totalmente distinto a los anteriores. Aquello no era una mano, no tenía la forma, ni carne; sólo era algo largo y sólido, que dejaba el lugar golpeado ardiendo como el infierno.

Cuando intenta separarse del pene de Adrian para ver qué demonios era aquello, éste no se lo permite, forzándolo a pegar su nariz a su pubis. Pronto otro golpe llega, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro.

Ahora las lágrimas eran reales. Corrían por sus mejillas libremente con cada azote, y los gimoteos quedaban atascados en su garganta. A pesar de eso, su erección palpitaba descontroladamente, el pulsante ardor en su trasero y la parte de atrás de sus muslos haciendo maravillas por su estado. Realmente era un masoquista sin remedio, no podía negar que aquel trato le encantaba, y lo excitaba al punto de que estaba al borde del orgasmo, sin siquiera haber sido tocado una vez, arqueando la espalda para levantar aún más su trasero. Su entrada —roja e hinchada— se contraía espasmódicamente alrededor de nada, necesitando algo dentro.

Entonces Undertaker da una última embestida en su boca, corriéndose dentro de esta, muy profundo. Desorientado por todas las sensaciones, el híbrido se ahoga y tose, haciendo que la espesa sustancia blanquecina cayera por su barbilla, escapando por las comisuras de su boca. El mayor quita su pene de su boca y se arrodilla frente al escritorio para quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo. Recoge su semen con sus dedos, forzándolos dentro de la boca rojiza e hinchada del súcubo.

-Traga- gruñe la orden, y Grell obedece, lamiendo la semilla de sus dedos con placer antes de tragar. Una vez los dedos están fuera de su boca, lame sus abusados labios en busca de restos de aquel sabor, ronroneando.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquello que no había notado que William había dejado de azotarlo, y que en cambio había puesto algo de metal alrededor de sus testículos y la base de su pene, apretando lo suficiente para que no pudiera venirse.

Cuando se da cuenta de esto, Grell lleva una de sus manos al sencillo artefacto, intentando quitarlo, casi desesperado. ¡Necesitaba su orgasmo!

Lloriquea al no poder zafarse, apoyando la frente en la madera del escritorio. Una mano en su cabello lo jala hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda queda contra el pecho del moreno.

-Eso es lo que obtienes por comportarte mal- gruñe en su oído, cada una de las palabras enviando un tortuosamente dulce escalofrío por su columna, que llegaba a la punta de su miembro, haciendo la situación aún más desesperante para el pelirrojo, que gimotea-. De ahora en más, serás un buen chico, nos obedecerás, y a cambio obtendrás lo que tanto deseas, ¿entendido, Grell?- enfatiza la frase con un gruñido y un tirón corto pero firme a su cabello.

El menor lloriquea, tembloroso, y asiente.

-S-sí...- dice en voz rasposa, su garganta habiendo sido abusada brutalmente.

La mano libre del vampiro acaricia su vientre, apenas rozándolo con los dedos, bajando hasta que rodea el necesitado miembro del híbrido.

-Bien- con aquella palabra, lo suelta, dejándolo volver a caer boca abajo en el escritorio-. Ahora vuelve a la habitación, y espera allí. Sin trampas ni trucos, no tienes permitido quitarte el anillo si quieres que nosotros atendamos a tus necesidades más tarde- le da una mirada gélida al tiempo que deja una gran regla de madera en la superficie de madera. Recoge su guante del suelo y se lo pone sin ver.

Grell se baja temblorosamente del mueble, con las piernas convertidas en gelatina. Acomodándose la bata para cubrir la evidencia de su estado, ve a Adrian, que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta con una sonrisa sarcástica y satisfecha.

Una vez por los pasillos, el pelirrojo se permite una risita algo ahogada. Se suponía que él fuera el que los dejara deseando por más, no en el sentido opuesto.

Aún así, aquello no estaba tan mal; no, señor.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Sebastian mira al joven Phantomhive disimuladamente. 

Undertaker había insistido en mostrar a Vincent las bodegas de licores y sidra —ya que los viñedos y las bodegas de vino y champagne se encontraban en Francia—, y William había dado alguna excusa a la que no había prestado demasiada atención antes de retirarse. De aquella manera, había quedado a solas con el muchacho, que parecía totalmente indiferente a él, absorto viendo las botellas de alcohol.

-¿Y... qué te pareció este pequeño tour?- pregunta, secretamente esperando obtener más de su atención.

El peliazul voltea la cabeza distraídamente y arquea una ceja.

-¿Uh? Ah, sí- dice-. Fue... bonito, supongo. Muy informativo- asiente antes de volver a mirar las botellas, examinándolas cuidadosamente.

Sebastian se desinfla —porque no podría ser llamado de otra manera que no fuera aquella— al sentirse casi totalmente ignorado.

-Uhm... ¿cuál era tu nombre, de nuevo?- pregunta, buscando hacer conversación.

El chico lo mira por un instante.

-Ciel- responde quedamente antes de volver a lo suyo.

Definitivamente estaba poniéndose nervioso, debía evitar decir alguna estupidez que lo hiciera espan-

-Oh, ¿y qué edad tienes exactamente? Yo asistí a tu bautismo, ¿sabes?- antes de procesarlo con su cabeza, su lengua se rebela contra él, y se da un golpe mental.

'Ahora probablemente crea que soy un viejo acosador...' piensa '... aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá no esté muy equivocado'. Cubre su rostro con su mano, suspirando. 'Tranquilízate, Sebastian' se dice mentalmente.

-Trece- dice el menor, y el vampiro casi se atraganta con su propia lengua.

-Oh, bien...- responde, sin saber qué más decir.

Ciel sigue viéndolo, como esperando otra ridícula pregunta a la que contestar. El pelinegro se balancea casi imperceptiblemente sobre sus pies, intentando soportar aquellos momentos tan incómodos.

Entonces no lo soporta más, avanzando, acorrala al ojiazul contra las estanterías.

-¿Q-qué está haciendo? ¡Apártese!- exclama el peliazul, alarmado, sin poder seguir retrocediendo.

Sin responder, el de ojos rojos toma el rostro del menor con una mano, y se inclina hasta quedar cara a cara con él antes de unir sus labios, a pesar de las protestas amortiguadas de Phantomhive, que intentaba empujarlo de cualquier manera.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace?!- exclama con indignación cuando el vampiro se separa de él por un momento- ¡Voy a denunci-mmm!- sus palabras son cortadas por un nuevo beso de Sebastian, que esta vez aprovecha su boca abierta para meter su lengua en esta, alzándolo con facilidad para poder seguir con aquello parado correctamente.

A medida que el beso avanza, las rabiosas —aunque débiles— patadas, los tirones de cabello y las bofetadas van aminorando en cantidad e intensidad, hasta que el joven simplemente se deja llevar, incluso comenzando a responder a éste, a pesar de su inexperiencia.

~•~

William ajusta sus lentes, volviendo a la habitación. Durante la última hora y media no habían ni siquiera olido una pizca del aroma del pelirrojo, por lo que estaba yendo a ver exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

Cuando llega, abre la puerta, y por un momento se tensa al no ver a Grell en el cuarto, pero luego oye un melódico tarareo proveniente del aseo, por lo que cierra la puerta detrás de sí y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Al entrar, se encuentra con una vista bastante desconcertante —aunque no por eso menos sensual—. El híbrido se encontraba de espaldas a él, frente al enorme espejo del tocador. Ya no llevaba puesta la bata, sino que uno de los uniformes de las mucamas de la mansión; aunque estaba claramente modificado para que fuera más corto y ajustado. Llevaba medias de red, sujetadas con ligueros de cuero rojo, combinadas con unos zapatos peligrosamente entaconados de color borgoña, y... ¿de dónde demonios había sacado todo aquello? Estaba seguro que no estaba entre las prendas que le habían dado.

Al verlo, el súcubo sonríe, con todos sus puntiagudos dientes a la vista.

-Hnn~ hola, Will- dice, haciendo que la ceja de éste diera una sacudida ante el apodo- ¿Qué tal? No te esperaba aquí sino hasta en unas horas- voltea lentamente y camina hacia el vampiro con la gracia de un felino, meneando sus caderas con cada paso. Posa sus manos en los hombros del moreno, acercando su rostro al suyo-. ¿Hm, estás solo esta vez?- pregunta.

El mayor lo mira indiferentemente.

-De hecho, Adrian salió junto al señor Phantomhive para enseñarle parte de las bodegas. No esperes que regresen hasta mañana por la tarde, como mínimo- dice fríamente y ajusta sus lentes-. ¿Qué se supone que estás usando?- inquiere, escaneándolo con la mirada.

Grell levanta una ceja juguetonamente.

-Sólo es algo que yo... encontré- dice- cuando venía de camino- se encoge de hombros inocentemente-. ¿Qué, no te gusta?- pregunta, haciendo un puchero y batiendo sus pestañas.

El mayor se separa de Grell, viendo hacia otra parte.

-Da igual- dice sin darle importancia-. Podrías ponerte cualquier cosa y aún así verte sensual, eso es parte de la naturaleza de un súcubo, ¿verdad?- aquella frase estaba llena de sarcasmo, incluso algo de mordacidad.

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño por un momento antes de volver a su expresión habitual. 

Abraza al moreno por la espalda, apoyando su frente en su nuca.

-Pero... ¿no te gusta que al menos ponga algo de esfuerzo en eso?- inquiere-¿... no te complace?- ronronea- Estoy intentando comportarme como una buena chica... ni siquiera he tocado mucho lo que tú ya sabes, trato de ser paciente- aspira el aroma del vampiro, temblando de placer por lo masculino que era. Olía a limpio, con un trasfondo almizclado, y... y, de repente, tenía la urgencia de lamer cada centímetro del glorioso cuerpo frente a él.

-Supongo- gruñe, comenzando a irritarse por la insistencia de Grell.

William toma sus muñecas, haciéndolo soltarlo, y camina fuera del cuarto de aseo, siendo seguido por el híbrido.

-Aunque si alguna vez consideraras cerrar un poco más tu enorme bocota, estaría más complacido- dice, frotando sus sienes con los dedos-. A veces pienso que prefiero tu versión anterior. Mucho menos molesta- dice, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Entonces en el rostro del pelirrojo se dibuja una sonrisa tan ancha que parecía dividirlo en dos. 'Oh...' piensa '... así que eso. Muy bien, entonces'.

Aún siendo ignorado por Spears, pasa sus manos por su cabello, haciéndolo metamorfosear en aquel castaño brillante y suave; sus ojos cambian al verde aceituna anterior, y sus dientes se suavizan, acortándose y ensanchándose hasta quedar con la forma de dientes humanos normales. No era un cambio enorme, ya que su físico no necesitaba modificarse, pero se toma unos momentos para adoptar una postura menos confiada, echando ligeramente sus hombros hacia adelante, dándole timidez a su porte.

-¿A-ah, sí?- pregunta con aquella voz aguda y pequeña, temblorosa, en un tono inocente. Sus mejillas estaban adorablemente sonrosadas.

William voltea tan rápido que casi se marea. Casi.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, la mayor demostración de emociones que le había visto manifestar en aquellos cortos dos días. Inmediatamente sus pupilas se dilatan, y su entrepierna palpita con interés.

Aquella era una vista totalmente distinta a la anterior. El cabello tenía menos volumen, y era menos llamativo; los ojos de un verde oscurecido, tan abiertos e inocentes, y las mejillas de un rosa pálido despertaban instintos y deseos carnales que superaban cualquier fuerza de voluntad. Quería deshacerse de aquella inocencia —sin importar que fuera fingida—, verlo retorcerse de placer, lloriqueando mientras embestía con fuerza en su apretado cuerpo.

La piel blanca casi translúcida llamaba a sus labios y su lengua, queriendo saborearlo y sentir cada temblor; y, cuando llegara el momento, romper aquel perfecto tejido con sus colmillos, sentir la deliciosa sangre fluyendo dentro de su boca.

El menor mientras tanto veía al suelo, jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de su falda corta, intentando tirar de esta para cubrirse un poco más. Actuar de aquella manera no le era nada difícil teniendo en cuenta la intensidad de la mirada que el moreno estaba dándole, como si quisiera devorarlo.

Moviéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana, Spears arremete contra el castaño, tomándolo entre sus brazos y haciéndolo retroceder hasta que estaba pegado completamente contra la pared.

-Eres...- gruñe-... una maldición- toma posesiones de sus labios brutalmente, invadiendo su boca suave, cálida y húmeda con su lengua. Momentos después, se separa, dejando al menor jadeante-. No puedo deshacerme de ti... y creo que el problema es que no quiero hacerlo- entierra su rostro en el cuello de Grell, oliéndolo y frotando su mejilla contra él para impregnarlo de su olor como si fuera un animal salvaje. El súcubo tiembla incontrolablemente, su torturada erección palpitando a un ritmo errático.

Cuando el vampiro está satisfecho, vuelve a besarlo profundamente antes de cargarlo por los muslos, levantándolo y haciéndolo gemir al frotarse inevitablemente contra el moreno. William lo deja caer en la cama, donde su cabello se esparce alrededor de su cabeza como una aureola color chocolate, haciendo resaltar sus mejillas rojas.

El moreno toma uno de los tobillos de Grell, viéndolo intensamente antes de quitarle el tacón de aquel pie; y repite la acción con el otro zapato. Acaricia sus piernas, subiendo lentamente por éstas hasta llegar a los ligueros. El pequeño hombre mira todos sus movimientos atentamente, su piel cosquilleando bajo el tacto del mayor, y contiene el aliento cuando éste comienza a bajar el de una de sus piernas, besando un camino sinuoso a medida que iba descubriendo más y más piel. Parsimoniosa y sensualmente, desde su muslo, siguiendo por su rodilla, bajando por su pantorrilla, y pasando por su tobillo hasta llegar a los pequeños dedos de su pie. El vampiro los mordisquea ligeramente, haciéndolo retorcerse y apretar las sábanas entre sus dedos; los deditos contrayéndose ante la sensación.

Entonces deja en la cama aquella pierna, tomando la otra y repitiendo aquel proceso, ganándose un gemido entrecortado del menor. Esta vez, en lugar de soltarlo, vuelve a subir por la pierna, llegando hasta la cara interna de su muslo, lo suficientemente arriba como para tener que mover la corta falda, exponiendo la ropa interior de encaje, con un prominente bulto en el frente. Asegurando su agarre en el tobillo del castaño, decide experimentar con sus reacciones, por lo que besa su erección por encima de la tela, arrancándole un gemido largo y haciendo que intentara alejarse. Dos horas estando a punto de correrse sin ser capaz de conseguirlo era mucho tiempo, demasiado quizá, pero no planeaba acabar con aquella tortura pronto. Quería llevarlo a su límite, verlo lloriqueando y temblando de placer debajo de su cuerpo, rogándole que le permitiera alcanzar aquel tan ansiado orgasmo. Lleva su mano libre hasta la entrepierna del híbrido, masajeándolo por encima de la tela muy suavemente, hasta que lo tiene jadeando, con las piernas temblorosas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sus labios, situados en la cara interna de uno de sus músculos, percibían a la perfección cada temblor y vibración de esta; esto despierta sus instintos, por lo que abre la boca y muerde la suave carne, arrancando una exclamación ahogada de la garganta del súcubo.

-Nn, p-por favor...- lloriquea-... ya no aguanto... l-lo necesito dentro- debía admitir que aquel papel tan sumiso —aunque no fuera su rol ideal— estaba haciendo maravillas por su estado.

El vampiro se separa, lamiendo la sangre de sus labios hambrientamente; y le da una mirada oscura.

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunta, deslizando sus dedos enfundados en cuero por el muslo de Grell- ¿Me necesitas dentro? ¿Dentro de dónde?- inquiere, con un pequeñísimo atisbo de sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

El castaño se sonroja aún más.

-Ya sabe dónde...- dice, avergonzado, y baja la mirada.

-No, no lo sé- responde, tomando el mentón del menor entre sus dedos para forzarlo a verlo a los ojos-. Muéstrame- ordena antes de soltarlo.

El híbrido suelta un gemido quejumbroso y aprieta los ojos cerrados por un momento. Entonces su mano comienza a moverse, viajando por encima de su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquel lugar tan íntimo entre sus nalgas, aún cubierto por el encaje.

-A-aquí...- murmura, con el rostro ardiendo. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y dobladas, con las plantas de los pies apoyadas sobre la cama; y su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente.

Con un gruñido casi animal, William lo levanta por las rodillas —lo que arranca un pequeño grito de sorpresa del híbrido, que no se esperaba ser manipulado tan bruscamente—, haciéndolo apoyarlas en sus hombros. El súcubo queda de aquella manera cabeza abajo, con el cuello doblado hacia adentro para soportar su peso, y la falda cae, dejándolo casi completamente expuesto, a excepción del encaje semi-transparente.

El joven pone sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, flexionando sus codos, para tener un mejor equilibrio. Un fuerte sonido de desgarro se escucha por toda la habitación, y de repente el fresco aire de la habitación golpea directamente  la zona previamente cubierta.

Siente una de las manos enguantadas del vampiro acariciando su entrada y tiembla ligeramente, jadeando con sorpresa cuando siente su lengua húmeda en aquel lugar tan sensible.

-A-ah...- gime cuando aquella lengua dibuja círculos alrededor de su agujero antes de tensarse, comenzando a empujar dentro del anillo de músculo. Un dedo desnudo se posiciona junto a la lengua, y se presiona dentro junto con esta.

Pronto, tres dedos entraban y salían con facilidad en su entrada, estirándolo y presionando todos los lugares correctos para hacerlo gemir desesperadamente. Entonces esos tres dedos se retiran, y el menor se queja con un gemido, sintiéndose repentinamente vacío.

Antes de tener tiempo de procesarlo, es vuelto a dejar sobre la cama, y observa con deseo como el vampiro abre la bragueta de su pantalón, liberando su enorme erección. A pesar de que lo había preparado, no era suficiente para aquel tamaño, ni tampoco suficiente lubricación.

Grell sabía que aquello iba a arder, y le encantaba.

El mayor se posiciona sobre él, tomando sus piernas y colocándolas nuevamente sobre sus hombros, su glande presionando ligeramente contra la entrada del híbrido. Entra, los primeros centímetros cuidadosamente, pero luego embiste con fuerza hasta quedar completamente dentro, sus testículos golpeando contra el trasero del castaño. Éste grita, abrazándose al cuello del moreno, que gruñe con los dientes apretados y se mantiene quieto por unos momentos, esperando calmarse un poco; no quería que aquello acabara pronto.

Lleva sus manos al oufit del joven —o lo que quedaba de éste— y tira, desgarrando la tela para exponer el resto de su cuerpo. Su lengua pasa encima de uno de los pezones de Grell, oyéndolo gemir y sintiéndolo apretarse ligeramente a su alrededor; y sus labios succionan el rosado botón con ganas, haciéndolo endurecerse.

-Ngh... por favor, señor- las manos temblorosas del castaño se enredan en el oscuro cabello corto, antes perfectamente peinado, y tiran apenas-... mu-muévase- ruega, viéndolo con los ojos húmedos.

William gruñe al oírlo referirse de aquella manera a él, su líbido aumentando ante aquellas palabras. Comienza a moverse, subiendo rápidamente el ritmo hasta que se encuentra embistiendo bestialmente dentro de aquella sedosa y apretada calidez.

-¡A-ah, sseñor!- lloriquea, sintiendo su próstata ser golpeada con cada estocada- ¡... nece-necesito correrme, e-es demasiado!- implora, sus talones cruzados detrás de la nuca del vampiro.

Éste gruñe, acercando mucho sus rostros.

-Yo digo cuando tú te corres- gruñe, sus narices rozándose, el aliento de ambos entremezclándose. Una fuerte nalgada es depositada en el trasero del menor, que lloriquea, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta dejarlo hinchado y de un rojo brillante- ¿Entendido?

-¡S-sí, señor!- gimotea sumisamente.

El rostro del mayor se mueve, quedando su boca contra el oído del castaño.

-Eres mío, ¿lo entiendes?- jadea- Si yo dijera que te llamas Martha, o Anastasia, ese sería tu nombre a partir de ahora, ¿lo entiendes?- vuelve a darle una nalgada, aún más fuerte que la anterior, dejando un ardor y una marca roja con la forma de su mano.

-¡S-sí, sí, ssí!- responde, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. La estimulación era demasiada, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sobrecargarse de sensaciones, hipersensibilizado.

-Muy bien- gruñe antes de hundir sus colmillos en su garganta.

Luego de unos minutos, siente su propio orgasmo acercándose. Mete su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña llave plateada. La inserta en la abertura del anillo en los genitales de Grell, aunque no la gira.

-C-córrete para mí, Grell- ordena en su oído, desbloqueando el torturador dispositivo.

El súcubo se arquea y grita, sintiendo el poderoso orgasmo, contenido durante tanto tiempo, golpearlo con fuerza. Una neblina blanca cubre toda su mente, nublando cualquier pensamiento que no fuera "¡Ooh, al fin!". Su pegajosa semilla se dispara de su adolorido miembro, acertando al pulcro traje negro del mayor, manchándolo.

Éste, sin notarlo —o sin darle importancia— sigue jodiéndolo a través de su clímax, sintiendo las espasmódicas contracciones de los músculos internos del castaño apretar su miembro como si quisiera ordeñarlo. Entonces su semen se vacía dentro de Grell, llenándolo hasta que gotea por alrededor de su pene.

Se mantienen quietos durante algunos segundos, unidos en aquella posición tan íntima, recuperándose juntos de las fuertes sensaciones, como amantes.

Cuando recobran sus facultades, el súcubo quita sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de William, y éste se separa de él, saliendo de su interior y bajando sus piernas de sus hombros.

Estaba extrañado. ¿Por qué no se sentía más débil? No lo entendía, se suponía que Grell drenaría su energía, quizá hasta dejarlo en un coma permanente; ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Incluso se veía cansado, la ilusión de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y dientes normales esfumándose, dejando allí al pelirrojo que le ponía de los nervios, aunque no podía negar que le atraía inmensamente.

-Lo siento...- dice el súcubo-... manché tu traje- su voz era un murmullo, mucho menos molesta que lo usual.

El vampiro mira aquellas cintas blancas pintadas en su saco negro.

-No importa, en realidad. Es mi culpa por no quitármelo, y además tengo muchos otros iguales- dice, sin saber exactamente por qué estaba siendo tan gentil. Se desliza fuera de su saco, quitándose los zapatos de vestir con los pies y se sienta junto al híbrido, solamente en pantalón, camisa, corbata y calcetines.

-Te ves... cansado-uh, cansada- dice sin verlo, atreviéndose a incursionar un poco más en el terreno de las relaciones personales positivas.

El pelirrojo lo mira con ojos adormilados.

-Lo estoy...- dice, suprimiendo un bostezo.

El mayor arquea una ceja.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta- ¿Por qué no absorbiste mi energía?

-Oh, lo hice...- responde- Sólo que dejé de hacerlo- se sonroja ligeramente.

-Oh- aprieta los labios, preguntándose internamente por qué había hecho aquello exactamente.

El menor, en su interior, agradece que no inquiriera sobre la razón de sus acciones —o la falta de ellas—. No estaba listo para admitir que estaba comenzando a encariñarse con en frío y duro vampiro —y también con el risueño desquiciado de cabello plateado—; y prefería que lo vieran como a una puta necesitada y sin sentimientos por algún tiempo más.

Un bostezo se le escapa, y lo cubre con una mano.

-¿Duermes conmigo?- pide- Aunque sea una corta siesta...

El moreno le da una mirada rápida.

-Los vampiros no somos capaces de concebir el sueño- dice, como citando un hecho.

-Oh... bueno, está bien- dice, secretamente desilusionado por aquello. Los demonios podían dormir si así lo deseaban, y en ese momento no había cosa que quisiera más que eso.

Levanta las mantas, arrastrándose hasta quedar debajo de éstas y apoya su mejilla en una de las almohadas.

Spears lo ve de reojo y acomoda sus lentes. Suspira.

-Aunque supongo que podría quedarme contigo mientras uh, descansas...- ofrece- E-es decir, no tengo nada planeado para el resto del día- se apresura a añadir, tensándose ligeramente.

Grell sonríe, y esta vez no es un gesto malicioso o frívolo, sino que es cálido y sincero.

Esto, por supuesto, no es visto por el moreno, que estaba muy ocupado quitándose la corbata antes de recostarse junto al híbrido, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Esta decisión es arrancada de sus manos cuando una cabeza de largo cabello rojo se recuesta sobre su pecho, abrazándose a él.

Un sonrojo casi imperceptible aparece en las mejillas de William, pero esto no lo detiene de rodear a la figura más pequeña con sus brazos. Sintiendo cuando Grell cae dormido.

Y allí se queda, sosteniendo a su recientemente encontrada pareja durante su sueño.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

El paisaje campestre nunca había sido el favorito de Grell, pero debía admitir que la vista desde la ventanilla del tren era bastante encantadora.

Una semana había pasado desde el encuentro con los Phantomhive. A la vuelta de Adrian y Vincent de las bodegas, el peliplateado había anunciado que harían una viaje a Borgoña, Francia, la semana siguiente, para enseñarle al nuevo socio el resto de las bodegas de la empresa.

Así era como habían hecho su equipaje —a los vampiros no les gustaba que los sirvientes tocasen sus prendas cuando no fuera para lavarlas o plancharlas—, y aquella mañana, a primera hora, habían abordado un buque que cruzaba el Canal de la Mancha hasta llegar al puerto de Calais.

En aquel momento, exactamente a la una con veintiséis minutos de la tarde, estaban comenzando una travesía en tren hacia París, donde deberían aguardar dos horas para abordar otro tren rumbo a Borgoña.

William gruñe, descontento, y se remueve, intentando acomodarse en el asiento.

-Honestamente... los trenes son demasiado molestos- se queja en voz baja, ajustando sus lentes.

Los dos seres de cabello largo ríen por lo bajo, y el de ojos rojos deja entrever una sonrisilla.

-Ah, Willy, no te quejes tanto- dice Undertaker, molestándolo más intencionalmente.

El moreno de lentes lo mira mal.

-No me llames "Willy", ya te lo dije- dice secamente-. Y no veo la necesidad de utilizar este medio de transporte cuando somos perfectamente capaces de trasladarnos por nuestros propios medios y llegar con mayor rapidez.

Sebastian lo mira.

-Estaría de acuerdo, si no fuera porque estamos viajando con humanos- señala con la cabeza hacia la cabina adyacente, donde se encontraban los dos varones Phantomhive.

Spears bufa por la nariz.

-Lo sé- cierra los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo.

El pelirrojo suelta una risita, inclinándose hacia el vampiro.

-Vamos, Will~- dice, acariciando el brazo del moreno con un dedo-. No está tan mal... después de todo, tenemos mucho tiempo para di-ver-tir-nos~- con cada sílaba, va subiendo con sus dedos por su hombro, como si su mano estuviera caminando.

William lo mira con una ceja alzada, y empuja su mano.

-Contrólate- dice-. Tenemos compañía- mira brevemente al vampiro de ojos rojos antes de volver su vista a su pareja.

Grell sonríe y presiona su pecho contra su brazo. El moreno abre mucho los ojos al sentir algo esponjoso en éste. Mira hacia aquel lugar y traga pesado. Habían dos pechos —cubiertos con ropa, por supuesto— presionándose contra él sugerentemente. Alza la mirada al híbrido, y éste ladea la cabeza.

-¿Qué, hay algo mal?- pregunta- Soy una súcubo después de todo, mi cuerpo puede cambiar tanto como yo quiera- bate sus pestañas-. Y pensé que este vestido estaría mejor complementado con un bonito par de estas... pero, no te preocupes, sigo igual allí abajo~.

El mayor sentía que cada vez sus cejas iban más y más arriba, y esto aparentemente era muy gracioso para el peliplateado sentado frente a ellos, que comenzó a carcajearse, intentando no hacerlo muy fuerte para no asustar a los demás pasajeros en las otras cabinas.

Sebastian cubre su boca con una mano, incapaz de resistir la risa baja que se le escapa.

El moreno ojiverde se sonroja y se aleja de Grell, acomodando sus lentes y viendo para otra parte. Carraspea mientras afloja ligeramente su corbata.

-Este lugar no es el apropiado para estos... asuntos- dice, tragando pesado una vez más, y mira mal a los otros tres-. Dejen de reírse. No es gracioso.

Aquello sólo logra que estallen en carcajadas, algunos más discretos que otros, y el vampiro de lentes bufa por la nariz, levantándose de su asiento, avergonzado.

-Voy a recorrer el tren- dice-. Volveré en algún momento.

Dicho esto, abre la puerta del compartimento y sale a paso rápido, volviendo a cerrarla al estar ya fuera.

Undertaker y el súcubo se miran por un segundo antes de volver a reír, incapaces de contenerse. El moreno aprovecha la oportunidad para levantarse.

-Yo... uh, voy a ver cómo está Ci-eh, los Phantomhive- dice-. Sí, voy a ver a los Phantomhive- entonces también sale, dejando a los dos seres de cabello largo solos en el compartimento.

El peliplateado mira al menor con una sonrisilla.

-Supongo... que sólo somos tú y yo, entonces- dice, descruzando la pierna que tenía sobre la otra.

El menor sonríe y ladea la cabeza.

-Hm, al parecer sí- se levanta de su asiento y va junto al hombre, recargándose contra su brazo, y acaricia juguetonamente su bícep por encima de la ropa con una mano- ¿Quieres hacer co-si-tas divertidas~?- enfatiza cada sílaba con un toquecito con la punta de su dedo en el pecho del mayor.

Éste sólo ríe por lo bajo.

-No te cansas nunca, ¿verdad?- inquiere, divertido.

El pelirrojo le da una sonrisa inocentona.

-Para nada, cariño- responde, tomándose de los hombros del vampiro para acomodarse sobre su regazo, presionando sus senos contra su pecho duro.

Entonces Adrian arquea una ceja levemente, algo curioso.

-Entonces... ¿son reales?- pregunta, levantando una mano para palpar la zona más suave por sobre el vestido.

-Hm, tan reales como esto- Grell toma su otra mano y la coloca sobre su entrepierna, haciendo una ligera presión para que sintiera la erección debajo de la tela. Cuando Undertaker aprieta aquel bulto, abre la boca en una pequeña 'o' y jadea.

-Quiero ver- demanda el peliplateado, presionando ligeramente el pecho del híbrido.

Éste sólo asiente y lleva sus manos a su espalda, comenzando a desabotonar el vestido, hasta que su corsé —igualmente rojo con ribetes de encaje negro—, queda expuesto, junto con la parte superior de unos pechos llenos y tan blancos como el resto de la piel del súcubo.

-¿Me ayudas, cariño? Me temo que no puedo quitarme el corsé por mi cuenta- hace un pequeño puchero.

El mayor asiente, y lo hace darse vuelta para tener mejor acceso a la parte trasera de la prenda.

-Si no puedes quitártelo, ¿entonces cómo te lo pusiste?- pregunta mientras desata el lazo.

-Oh, tuve ayuda, por supuesto- dice, como si no fuera la gran cosa-. Ese mayordomo tan gentil me asistió con esto.

De repente siente como el corsé se aprieta mucho más, quitándole el aliento y tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Q-querido, se supone que aflojes las cintas...- jadea; a pesar de no necesitar la respiración, aquello había sido tan repentino e inesperado que no había tenido tiempo de dejar de hacerlo- N-no que las aprietes- lleva sus manos a las del vampiro, intentando quitarlas para librarse de la presión, pero éste resiste fácilmente.

-Quiero que hables lo menos posible con los mayordomos- dice entre dientes, apretando un poco más el corsé. Aún así, seguía utilizando un tono apenas juguetón--. Lo mínimo indispensable, no más- ordena-. Y eso también aplica para los del chateau al que vamos- agrega, respirando muy cerca de oído del pelirrojo.

Éste ríe por lo bajo, sin aliento.

-¿E-está mi caballero plateado celoso?- pregunta, reclinándose contra él.

-Sí- dice seriamente-. Y no me haría feliz que mi pareja estuviera coqueteando con mis empleados- fuerza más las tiras- ¿Está claro?- pregunta, apretando el corsé hasta llegar al punto en que la cintura del pelirrojo era casi un vértice; de haber este sido mortal, habría perdido el conocimiento al instante y perecido poco después.

-C-claro... co-como el- jadea, buscando desesperadamente por aire, ya que estaba acostumbrado a respirar-... agua...- siente el familiar sabor de la sangre subiendo por su garganta, llegando apenas a su lengua, pero no lo suficiente como para gotear por su boca.

Adrian lo suelta lentamente, aflojando el corsé hasta dejarlo en un ajuste normal. Rodea con sus brazos la cintura del menor, abrazándolo contra su torso.

-Bien- dice, sonriendo contra la oreja del híbrido, y toma las tiras del corsé para acabar de desatarlo.

Cuando lo hace, lo deja sobre el asiento. Entonces recorre el cálido torso desnudo del pelirrojo con sus manos frías, el contraste de temperaturas haciendo a éste temblar ligeramente. Cuando llega al pecho, la zona que anteriormente había sido plana era voluptuosa y suave. 

Las manos de Grell se posan sobre las suyas, guiándolo más arriba, hasta que sostiene firmemente sus senos. Entonces el menor suspira, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, y lo deja hacer lo que quisiera.

Adrian comienza a masajear la carne en sus manos, apretando al principio con suavidad y luego con algo más de fuerza. No podía acabar de creerse que aquello era real, no se suponía que los hombres fueran capaces de hacerse crecer senos —pero, entonces, no todos los hombres eran demonios sexuales, y menos 'una dama', como Grell se autoproclamaba—.

-M-mm...- ronronea el súcubo, ondulando su cuerpo para presionarse contra la entrepierna del vampiro. Cierra los ojos cuando los pulgares helados del peliplateado acarician sus pezones sensibles, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Se empuja un poco más contra el bulto en los pantalones de Undertaker, complacido al oírlo jadear, pero aquella satisfacción dura poco, ya que es reemplazada por la sorpresa de ser tomado repentinamente de la cintura y volteado sobre las piernas de éste, quedando frente a frente.

Adrian rodea el torso del híbrido con los brazos, apagándolo a su pecho, para comenzar un camino de besos y lamidas en el cuello de éste , deteniéndose en el punto entre su mandíbula y la oreja para dejar un chupetón.

El pelirrojo exhala con fuerza al sentirlo succionar aquel punto de su cuello, su erección palpitando con fuerza bajo las capas del vestido.

-O-oh, cariño, sabía que eras de los que muerden... pero nunca pensé que fueras de los que les gusta-ahh... marcar territorio- jadea, con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando pesadamente. Una de sus manos —enfundada en un guante de encaje negro— sube instintivamente para enredarse en los cabellos color plata del hombre, alentándolo a seguir succionando hasta dejar una marca del tamaño de una bola de golf.

Antes de que aquello pudiera suceder, el vampiro decide que aquella marca era suficiente, y comienza a bajar por la piel nívea y suave. Al llegar al valle entre los pechos, deja otro chupetón antes de moverse al seno derecho, comenzando a succionar en el pezón, mordisqueándolo ligeramente y aliviándolo luego con la lengua.

El menor gime, presionando su bulto contra su abdomen, desesperado por fricción de algún tipo.

Un grito ahogado es arrancado de su garganta cuando siente que los colmillos de Adrian se hunden en la suave carne, y una de las manos de éste se dispara hacia arriba para cubrir su boca.

El hombre se aleja del lugar de la mordida, lamiendo sus labios manchados de espesa sangre color granate, y lo mira con sus ojos verde ácido, que brillan con cierta travesura y misterio.

-Shh- dice, sonriendo de costado, por lo que uno de sus colmillos queda a la vista-. No quiero compartir tus sonidos de placer con todos los pasajeros- murmura, y el súcubo asiente, aún respirando erráticamente, su miembro palpitando.

Con aquel tema tratado, Undertaker vuelve a morderlo. Su propia hombría latía con fuerza, amenazando con hacer saltar el botón de sus pantalones. En ese momento lo único que quería era arrojar a Grell sobre el asiento y joderlo como una bestia, pero sabía que aquello sería demasiado ruidoso, y no le gustaba tener que compartir el placer de su pareja con nadie que no fuera William. Era demasiado celoso para eso, y sabía que el moreno se sentía de la misma manera al respecto.

Hablando del Rey de Roma... en aquel momento la puerta de la cabina se abre y se cierra a una velocidad sobrehumana, dejando entrar a un borrón oscuro. Dicho borrón resulta ser un sonrojado William T. Spears, con una expresión que estaba entre el deseo y la molestia.

-Que los humanos no puedan oírlos no significa que yo tampoco- dice-. Tuve que volver aquí antes de que la gente en el vagón-comedor comenzara a hacerse preguntas- acomoda sus lentes, volteando la cabeza un poco. 

Ambos seres de cabello largo miran entonces a la entrepierna del moreno, encontrando allí un bulto que parecía estar siendo sofocado por la tela de sus pantalones.

-Además- prosigue-. Sebastian también debe estar escuchando- su ceja tiembla por la molestia.

El súcubo muerde su labio inferior con deseo. Los quería a ambos embistiendo en su trasero, estirándolo hasta causar un placentero ardor.

-Hmm, Will...- ronronea- ¿Por qué no te nos unes?- pregunta- Puedo sacarte de esa situación... apretada.

Spears parece tentado por aquello durante un instante, pero entonces se recompone y niega con la cabeza.

-No- dice-. Estamos a punto de llegar a París, y tenemos unas tres horas de espera hasta abordar el tren hasta Borgoña- toma su sobretodo y se lo pone, cerrándolo para ocultar la prueba de su excitación-. Sugiero que recompongan sus apariencias, se ven descuidados; yo voy a avisar a los otros- añade, tomando su sombrero de copa antes de salir de la cabina, dejándolos solos una vez más.

Grell suspira, frustrado. Al parecer, esos vampiros estaban destinados a dejarlo al borde del orgasmo todo el tiempo, nunca lo suficiente como para conseguir su tan ansiado clímax.

-Te ayudo con el corsé- dice el peliplateado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Toma el artículo en cuestión y lo posiciona correctamente en el torso del menor-. Levántate y date la vuelta, así ajusto las cintas.

Pocos minutos y algunos tirones después, el corsé estaba en su lugar. Undertaker también ayuda al de lentes a volver a colocarse la parte superior del vestido, y luego se pone su sobretodo, muy parecido al de los dos morenos, y toma su sombrero de copa.

Al ser vampiros más bien antiguos y poderosos —le habían explicado a Grell—, podían permanecer algún tiempo al sol sin sufrir las consecuencias, pero luego de alrededor de una hora comenzaban a enrojecerse rápidamente, y si seguían sin protegerse su piel empezaría a secarse y agrietarse. A pesar de que no tenían planeado pasar mucho tiempo directamente bajo el sol, se les había hecho costumbre ir cubiertos, y les resultaba más cómodo.

Al pelirrojo, aquello sólo le resultaba extrañamente tierno. Además de algo que podía usar a su ventaja, y era útil saber.

Finalmente el tren se detiene en la estación de París, y el grupo baja de éste, esperando algunos minutos a que sus equipaje fuera descargado.

-Nuestro próximo tren sale a las 15:35- dice William, viendo el pequeño libro de horarios de tren-, es decir, en dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos- informa.

-Supongo que deberíamos buscar un lugar para aguardar hasta que sea la hora- dice Sebastian, y todos los demás asienten —bueno, casi todos.

El pelirrojo levanta las cejas.

-¿Qué?- pregunta, como si estuviera ofendido- Estamos en la Ciudad del Amor por unas horas, ¿y nos quedaremos en una estación de tren repleta de personas a esperar el siguiente tren en lugar de ir a recorrer?- parecía no poder creérselo del todo.

El peliplateado lo mira.

-Poco más de dos horas no nos alcanzaría para recorrer esta hermosa ciudad completamente, querida prima- le dice.

Sí, les habían dicho a los Phantomhive que Grell era su prima segunda. ¿Y qué? Era una gran excusa.

El híbrido hace un puchero.

-Ow, yo quería ver el Louvre- dice-. Siempre me dio curiosidad una pirámide de cristal.

Adrian suspira.

-Te prometo que algún día vendremos específicamente a recorrer París- dice, no muy seguro de si hacía aquella promesa sólo para aplacar a su pareja.

El de cabello color carmesí le sonríe.

-Te tomo la palabra, querido primo- dice, y guiña un ojo disimuladamente.

Demonios, ¿en qué nuevo lío se había metido?


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando finalmente llegaron al chateau de la familia Crevan.

Parte de la bodega estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia —a la derecha—, y los viñedos se extendían frente a la estancia francesa. Un intrincado laberinto rodeaba al jardín situado a la izquierda de la residencia, lleno de rosales y jazmineros, además de algunos árboles frutales, como manzanos, naranjos y nogales.

El sol ya estaba bajo en el horizonte cuando bajaron del carruaje que los había recogido en la estación de trenes en Borgoña.

-Es... tan bonito- dice Grell, realmente maravillado por la belleza del lugar. Sus ojos brillaban con reverencia por este.

William, que se había bajado del coche después del pelirrojo, lo mira.

-Lo sé- dice.

El híbrido lo mira de reojo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Hm, podrías darme un recorrido por el lugar, ¿no crees, Will?- pregunta, con un trasfondo coqueto.

El moreno lo mira, sin demostrar ninguna emoción en particular, y parpadea una vez antes de decir:

-Supongo- vuelve su vista al campo de viñas-. No tengo nada que hacer, así que no veo por qué no- dice, y comienza a caminar hacia la mansión de color blanco, dejando al menor solo con sus pensamientos, hasta que los demás también se bajan del carruaje.

Estando Spears a punto de llegar a la entrada, la puerta se abre de repente, y por ella sale una mujer baja y algo rolliza, con el algunas franjas plateadas en su cabello castaño. Abraza al hombre por un momento, con una gran sonrisa, y se nota la ligera incomodidad por parte de él; su cuerpo siempre rígido, siempre inconmutable.

Cuando se separa, ella lo urge a entrar a la casa, y camina directamente hacia el súcubo, con pasos rápidos y una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenue, beau mademoiselle!- dice, en un tono alegre, el fuerte acento francés casi obligando al pelirrojo a sonreír de vuelta. No puede evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al ser llamado "bella señorita", sintiéndose halagado- Mi nombre es Georgette Lacour, y soy el ama de llaves del chateau Crevan. ¿Cuál es su nombre, si me permite?- pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír.

El menor parpadea un par de veces, algo confundido por el aroma de aquella mujer. No olía humana, pero tampoco como una demonio o vampiresa. Tenía un aroma dulce y frutal, con un suave trasfondo terroso, y no podía identificar qué era exactamente.

-Grell...- responde luego de unos momentos, su rostro formando una sonrisa por su cuenta, y agradece haber cambiado la forma de sus dientes a una normal- Grell Sutcliff; es un placer conocerla, señora- dice.

Georgette parece sonreír aún más, y toma las manos de Grell entre la suyas.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita Grell- dice jubilosamente-. Ahora, hágame el favor de entrar a la casa mientras yo recibo a los demás hombres, en unos minutos la llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes, ¿sí?

El híbrido sólo asiente, ya casi asustado por su incapacidad de dejar de sonreír en presencia de aquella extraña ama de llaves.

Ya dentro del caserón, mira hacia todas partes, bebiendo con los ojos de aquella hermosa decoración, los pisos de brillante madera, los altos techos, las paredes color crema, los muebles de caoba y los bellos cuadros con intrincados marcos hechos de oro. Aquella casa no era muy grande —no según los estándares de las mansiones de campo inglesas—, pero era igual o más bella que todas las demás.

Un joven mayordomo castaño de ojos azules se le acerca, y hace una ligera reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, mademoiselle- dice cortésmente-. ¿Me permite tomar su abrigo?

Ante esto, y sin poder evitar su naturaleza coqueta, el pelirrojo sonríe apenas, y bate sus pestañas un par de veces antes de responder.

-Por supuesto, cariño- dice-. Aquí, en Francia, es mucho más caliente que en Inglaterra; terrible, ¿no crees?

El joven, que estaba a medio camino de ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo, se detiene por un momento.

-U-uh, nunca tuve el placer de visitar Inglaterra, me temo...- dice.

Cuando finalmente acaba de tomar la prenda, la cuelga en el perchero junto a la puerta, y cuando se da la vuelta se encuentra con la sonrisa del súcubo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Hmm, realmente es una pena...- dice Grell con lentitud, lamiendo sus labios internamente. Después de todo, seguía teniendo hambre.

El mayordomo intenta responder, pero lo único que logra proferir es un tartamudeo ininteligible, demasiado estupefacto como para formar una palabra —ni hablar de una frase— coherente.

Entonces se oyen pasos cerca de la entrada, y tan rápido como se había acercado, el pelirrojo se aleja, dejándolo anonadado, sonrojado, y con el inicio de una vergonzosa y dolorosa erección en sus pantalones.

Segundos después, Vincent, Ciel y Adrian entran a la casa, seguidos por algunos sirvientes que llevaban el equipaje de los recién llegados, y Georgette, que cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Espérenme un momento, caballeros- dice ella-. Voy a llevar a la señorita Grell a la habitación de huéspedes, volveré en unos minutos para acomodar a los señores Phantomhive- entonces mira al súcubo-. Acompáñeme, señorita- dice, levantando el equipaje del pelirrojo con sorprendente facilidad.

Dos minutos después, Grell se encontraba sentado en una cama queen-size, admirando la decoración de la habitación. La enérgica ama de llaves acababa de irse, y Grell al fin logra dejar de sonreír como su avasallante presencia le obligaba a hacer.

El cuarto de huéspedes era muy bonito. El color predominante era el crema, combinado con crudo, cascarón, blanco y un poco de beige. La cama era de madera oscura, con sábanas de seda, y un dosel a juego que sospechaba podía proporcionar mucha privacidad —y, por consiguiente, diversión— en esta. Había un cuadro colgado frente a la cama, representando una tarde en la campiña francesa; a eso el híbrido no le encontró mucho sentido, ¿por qué tener un cuadro de algo cuando se podía ver lo mismo en vivo y en directo por las ventanas? Porque éstas eran la segunda maravilla del cuarto —obviamente, después de la interesante cama—, ya que daban a los viñedos. El pelirrojo estaba seguro de que con la claridad del día la vista debía ser preciosa.

Habían también otros muebles en la habitación, tales como una cómoda de la misma madera de la cama, y un armario igual. Un jarrón de porcelana con coloridas flores frescas adornaba la cómoda, junto a un reloj dorado que llenaba los segundos con su quedo 'tic tac'.

Aquel cuarto inspiraba tanta paz y tranquilidad, con sus colores neutros y puros, que casi se sentía extraño en él, como una mancha de sangre en el camisón de una doncella.

Cierra los ojos y suspira, recostándose contra las mullidas almohadas de la cama. Toda la tensión va dejando su cuerpo con cada exhalación, y llega un momento en el que pierde la noción de lo que lo rodea, arrullado por el sonido del reloj.

~•~•~•~

Una extraña sensación lo devuelve a la consciencia. Abre los ojos rápidamente, sobresaltándose al encontrar a alguien viéndolo. Cuando su mente se clarifica, reconoce el rostro de William, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en particular.

-Me asustaste...- dice, llevándose una mano al pecho- Casi me matas del susto- exagera.

El vampiro parpadea una vez, y Grell casi puede sentirlo pensar "Quizá sería mejor que así fuera".

-Mis disculpas- dice en cambio, sin cambiar su expresión facial.

El menor exhala el aire que no había notado estar reteniendo, ya más tranquilo.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de una dama sin su permiso?- inquiere, sólo recibiendo como respuesta una sarcástica ceja arqueada- En todo caso, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste viéndome dormir? Y, ¿por qué estás aquí?

El moreno da una rápida mirada al reloj.

-No estuve tanto tiempo, sólo unos veinte minutos- responde-. Y, sobre la razón de mi presencia, venía a darte una recorrida del lugar- dice, antes de agregar casi solemnemente:-. Después de todo, te hice una promesa.

El súcubo arquea las cejas.

-¿Ahora?- inquiere- Pero son las...- mira al reloj- siete, y ya está oscuro.

Una de las cejas de Spears tiembla ligeramente.

-¿Y?- pregunta- Falta una hora y cuarto para la cena, tenemos tiempo más que suficiente- dice-. Entonces, ¿vienes o no?- al parecer, el hombre no disponía de mucha paciencia en aquel momento.

El híbrido asiente, levantándose.

-Sí, sí...- dice, poniéndose en pie y alisando su vestido con sus manos. Debía recordar al menos quitarse el corsé la próxima vez que fuera a dormirse-. Déjame arreglar un poco mi apariencia...

-Estás bien así- le asegura secamente, tomándolo de la muñeca y casi arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto.

Grell ríe por lo bajo.

-¿Impaciente por algo en particular, cariño?- inquiere coquetamente.

El mayor lo mira de reojo, sin responder, y sigue tirando de él hasta llevarlo a la puerta de entrada. Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, una presencia prácticamente se materializa detrás de ellos, y una voz femenina dice:

-¡Esperen un momento!- ambos voltean rápidamente, encontrándose a Georgette a menos de un metro de distancia, y Grell se pregunta de dónde había salido- La señorita no puede salir sin un abrigo a estas horas, estamos en otoño y no querríamos que se resfriara, ¿o sí? Y usted tampoco, señor William- se acerca a paso rápido y toma el abrigo del pelirrojo del perchero, ayudándolo a ponérselo antes de repetir la acción con el abrigo del moreno. Cuando acaba con sus acciones maternales, les sonríe dulcemente-. Ahora sí, pueden salir- dice-. Pero no se tarden demasiado, que a las ocho y cuarto serviremos la cena- advierte antes de irse, desapareciendo por el pasillo tan rápido como había aparecido.

El súcubo se cubre la boca y suelta una risita. La ceja de Spears tiembla una vez más. Al parecer hacía mucho eso últimamente.

-¿Vamos?- dice, abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola para que el menor saliera.

-Mm, qué caballero- dice, pasando junto a él-. Gracias, Will~.

Minutos después, los dos se paseaban entre los viñedos.

-¿Por qué hay un rosal al principio de cada hilera de viñas?- pregunta el híbrido, curioso, al notar aquel hecho.

William lo mira.

-Son una medida de seguridad- dice-, como una especie de alarma. Los rosales son sensibles, por lo que siempre se infectan antes que las viñas; eso avisa a nuestros trabajadores de que hay algo que no está bien e indica que se debe fumigar.

Grell lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, tomado por sorpresa por aquel dato. Aquellos arbustos fieros y hermosos eran más débiles que las parras, que a pesar de ser bonitas no alcanzaban el nivel de las espinas de las rosas. Quizá podía hacer de eso una metáfora, pero pensaría en aquello luego.

-Wow- dice-. Eso es muy inteligente de parte de quien sea que haya pensado en ese método.

-Lo estableció mi padre- responde el hombre, viendo aquellos rosales con una expresión que el menor no pudo identificar.

El súcubo, al no saber qué responder a eso, decide quedarse callado.

Luego de algún tiempo de pasear por entre medio de los cultivos de uvas el mayor mira su reloj de bolsillo.

-Maldición, son las siete y cuarenta- dice, chasqueando la lengua, y cierra y vuelve a guardar el reloj-. No se suponía que estuviéramos aquí tanto tiempo- debo haberme distraído. Aquello último, obviamente, no sale de su boca, sino que dice:-. Vamos, hay algo importante que quiero mostrarte.

El súcubo arquea una ceja, pero se deja guiar por el vampiro sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Poco tiempo más tarde, ambos recorrían el vasto jardín, que era cruzado por pequeños caminos serpenteantes de adoquines. La brisa nocturna les llevaba el perfume dulce de los árboles frutales —sobre todo de los manzanos—, y la luna arrojaba su luz plateada sobre todo, tiñéndolo con un aire de misterio.

-¿Qué querías que viera aquí?- pregunta Grell, algo confundido- Sea lo que sea, este jardín es muy hermoso...- mira a su alrededor casi soñadoramente.

El moreno parpadea. Ah, sí, eso. Casi lo olvidaba de nuevo.

-Mira a tu alrededor- dice, ganándose una ceja levantada por parte del pelirrojo.

-Eso es lo que hago...

-No, presta atención- insiste-. Concéntrate en alguno de los árboles, eso debería hacerlo más sencillo de notar.

-No veo...- estaba a punto de terminar aquella frase cuando corta sus palabras, quedándose con la boca apenas abierta. 

Entre las hojas de uno de los manzanos más grandes había movimiento, y pequeñas luces que acompañaba a lo que sea que estuviera moviéndose allí. De la copa del árbol sale un pequeño ser volador, desplazándose en el aire a una velocidad que hubiera mareado a un humano, y se adentra en el follaje de otro manzano.

-¿Son...?- comienza a preguntar el menor. Había oído algunas historias, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Siempre había creído que eran sólo cuentos.

-Hadas, de hecho- responde Spears con seriedad-. Son hadas, y son el personal del lugar; desde cada peón que trabaja en los viñedos hasta la propia Georgette- revela-. Hicieron una especie de acuerdo con nuestra familia, así que tienen su comunidad aquí, junto con todo lo que necesiten, a cambio de trabajar para nosotros.

-Eso... en realidad, explica muchas cosas- dice, pensativo-. Ahora sabré qué significa el aroma que hay en todas partes por aquí, eso me tenía curiosa.

William asiente antes de volver a ver si reloj.

-Debemos volver- dice-. Son las ocho y diez, la cena se servirá en cinco minutos y sería grosero llegar tarde.

Exactamente un minuto antes de las ocho y cuarto llegan a la casa, y dejan sus abrigos con un mayordomo antes de dirigirse al salón comedor, donde seguramente se encontraba el resto del contingente inglés, listo para la cena.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, algo parece ocurrírsele al menor, que se para en seco y voltea a ver a su acompañante.

-Oye, acabo de pensar en esto- dice-. ¿Por qué era importante que supiera lo que son los trabajadores?- pregunta.

El mayor parece sopesarlo por un momento, hasta que lo mira y le hace una seña con el dedo para que se acerque más. El pelirrojo lo hace, quedando con su oído a pocos centímetros de la boca del moreno. Éste lleva una mano a la nuca del contrario, dejando que sus dedos enguantados en cuero se enredaran en su cabello.

-Así... quizá te lo pensarás dos veces antes de intentar seducir a cualquiera de ellos- gruñe, soltándolo, y pasa junto a él, entrando al comedor sin esperarlo.

El pelirrojo, con una expresión de sorpresa, se queda allí, congelado por unos momentos.

Oops.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

La cena transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, quizá un silencio incómodo o una mano paseandera de parte de Grell —o quizá dos—. Para cuando el postre —manzanas asadas al brandy con pasas de uva,  todos productos del campo y la bodega de los Crevan— fue servido, el ambiente era relajado y la conversación era amena.

Alrededor de las diez y cuarto, Ciel bosteza disimuladamente, cansado por el largo viaje, y Georgette se apresura a acompañarlo hasta su habitación. Los vampiros ofrecen a Vincent pasar al bar para seguir charlando mientras bebían algún licor, pero el hombre declina la oferta cortésmente, diciendo que el viaje también lo agotó a él, y se retira a su cuarto. Poco después, ya sin ningún invitado al que entretener, los vampiros y el súcubo se retiran también.

~•~•~•~•~

Grell, una vez en sus aposentos, se quita el vestido, la ropa interior y los zapatos, deshace su peinado e intenta desatar el nudo de su corsé, pero las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozaban las cintas.

Estaba pensando seriamente en hacer trizas la prenda cuando siente una respiración en su nuca y el nudo es deshecho por alguien más. Da un pequeño saltito, sobresaltado, y olfatea el aire. Vampiro, brandy, y colonia. Adrian.

-Me asustaste- dice con voz calma, sonriendo apenas, mientras el molesto corsé es removido de su cuerpo y unos brazos le rodean la cintura por detrás.

-¿Hm?- el peliplateado pasea su nariz por la unión entre el hombro y el cuello del súcubo, oliéndolo y acariciándolo- No fue mi intención, pero te vi de espaldas a la ventana y no pude resistirme- ríe por lo bajo.

El menor también ríe ligeramente y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

-¿No pudiste resistirte a mí, o a la oportunidad de asustarme?- inquiere coquetamente.

Crevan deposita un pequeño beso en el cuello del híbrido.

-¿Por qué no ambas?- responde- Además... si mal no recuerdo, tenemos un asunto pendiente- habla en su oído, sus largas uñas haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el vientre de Grell.

Éste arquea las cejas, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder.

-Ah, ¿sí?- pregunta, apegándose un poco más al frente de Adrian.

-Totalmente- sonríe, y en menos de un segundo el pelirrojo se ve envuelto en una oscuridad extraña, la suavidad del lino acariciando su piel.

Se siente perdido por un momento, pero entonces su cabeza pasa por un agujero y se encuentra a sí mismo vestido con su camisón; uno de lino color blanco, con mangas largas y pequeños volados, tanto en los puños como en el cuello. En el pecho tenía un rectángulo, también hecho de los mismos volados, hinchado ligeramente por sus pechos.

-¿Qué...

Pero antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta, Undertaker lo levanta y se lo pone al hombro, ganándose un pequeño grito. En menos de dos latidos del corazón, se encontraban fuera de la casa, en el camino adoquinado frente a esta.

-¡E-esta no es manera de cargar a una dama!- exclama el súcubo, alarmado y algo ofendido, golpeando la espalda del mayor con sus puños y pataleando.

-Shh- lo urge este, propinándole una pequeña nalgada-. Quieta.

Sin más explicaciones, comienza a correr por el camino, pasando el punto en el que los adoquines se convertían en tierra, y sigue, aumentando la velocidad con cada zancada.

El híbrido chilla, tomándose de la tela de la espalda de la camisa del vampiro con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- grita, las palabras siendo llevadas por el viento- ¡B-bájame!

Lo único que consigue por respuesta es una risa casi histérica y una aceleración aún mayor. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza; no le gustaba ver el suelo moverse frente a su rostro a una velocidad pasmosa.

Luego de lo que podría haber sido un siglo —aunque realmente sólo habían sido unos pocos minutos— siente que la velocidad disminuye y abre los ojos, encontrándose con un techo de tejas de un negro azulado. También siente cómo es levantado del hombro del peliplateado y acomodado en sus brazos. Adrian lo estaba cargando al mejor estilo nupcial, y estaba portando aquella sonrisa tan desconcertante de siempre.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, abre los ojos, y golpea el pecho del mayor con sus manos abiertas.

-¡Estás loco!- exclama, entre furioso y asustado.

Esto parece traer una sonrisa aún más ancha al rostro del vampiro.

-Vaya, vaya... el muerto burlándose del desahuciado, querida- dice antes de reír por lo bajo.

-¡Bájame!- exige el menor, frunciendo el ceño.

Undertaker chasquea la lengua.

-Ah, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu pareja- dice, su sonrisa mermando un poco-. Además, no puedo hacer eso... no tienes zapatos, después de todo; he, he...

El pelirrojo bufa.

-Bien- dice de mala gana, la coquetería siendo reemplazada por el mal humor; Grell no apreciaba los sustos-. De todos modos, ¿a dónde nos trajiste?- pregunta.

La sonrisa ancha vuelve al rostro del hombre.

-Por supuesto, lo había olvidado...- suelta una risita- ¿Sabes? Soy un hombre de palabra, y te prometí esto...- voltea con el híbrido en brazos, quedando de frente a la vista que explicaría todo.

El súcubo abre los ojos como platos, su boca cayendo abierta por la sorpresa. En la distancia, la Torre Eiffel brilla, y parece que le guiña una vez.

~•~•~•~•~

En menos de dos horas, el Louvre, la Catedral de Notre Dame, el Arco del Triunfo, los Jardines de Luxemburgo, la Iglesia de Saint Germain, y hasta las Catacumbas de París fueron visitadas por el par, que se mantenían en las sombras y fuera de la vista de los humanos. Todos los lugares turísticos de París habían sido explorados. Bueno, todos menos uno.

En aquel momento se encontraban en el Campo de Marte, resguardados en la copa de uno de los árboles.

Grell mira al vampiro, su enojo olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Esto fue...- dice, sin encontrar palabras para describirlo-... wow. Gracias- una de sus manos se enreda en los cabellos de la nuca del mayor, jalándolo hacia abajo para besarlo.

El peliplateado sonríe a mitad del beso.

-Hm, por mucho que me guste besarte...- murmura contra los labios del pelirrojo- aún nos falta algo.

Éste le da una mirada confundida.

-¿Eh?

El mayor hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia la Torre Eiffel.

-Guardé lo mejor para el final- dice.

Sin esperar la respuesta del híbrido, comienza a correr en dirección a la monumental construcción, a una velocidad tal que no eran visibles a los ojos de los mortales. Cuando llegan a los pies de la escultura de hierro, Adrian se vuelve a echar al pelirrojo al hombro y trepa ágilmente para llegar hasta el piso final de ésta.

-Ahora sí- dice, volviendo a acomodarlo para cargarlo al estilo nupcial y acercándose al borde de la plataforma-. París es hermoso, pero es aún mejor visto desde arriba.

Grell lo abraza por el cuello, acariciando su mejilla con la nariz.

-Hm... ¿ahora sí puedo agradecerte?- ronronea, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca del mayor, tirándolo ligeramente hacia abajo.

-He, he...- sonríe de lado- Ahora agradéceme todo lo que quieras, nena- lo besa lentamente, caminando hasta el centro de la plataforma, donde estaban las paredes que rodeaban al centro de la estructura.

Apoya al menor en esta, haciéndolo rodearle la cintura con las piernas, y Grell gime bajo al sentir la fricción entre sus entrepiernas. Estaba caliente desde que se había quedado cerca del orgasmo en el tren, y quería desesperadamente el pene del vampiro bombeando en su trasero con fuerza.

El camisón se le había subido hasta las caderas, dejándolo totalmente expuesto de allí para abajo, por lo que su erección se frotaba ligeramente contra la tela de los pantalones del mayor.

-Mm... tómame así- pide, mordiendo el labio inferior de Adrian-. Sin preparación, lo quiero ahora- su miembro palpita al sentir el sabor de la sangre en su lengua, habiendo generado pequeñas heridas con sus dientes.

Undertaker lo mira, su flequillo hecho a un lado revelaba sus cejas levantadas.

-Si lo hago así, va a dolerte- advierte.

-Hm, siempre es más interesante si duele un poco- lame las heridas que ya estaban cerrándose en su labio inferior.

-Voy a lastimarte- insiste. No estaba seguro de que la punta de la Torre Eiffel fuera el lugar indicado para hacer gritar a alguien con tanta capacidad vocal, no creía necesario asustar a los mortales que estuvieran abajo. Por eso quería asegurarse de que el híbrido tenía consciencia plena de lo que estaba pidiendo.

Grell le da una sonrisa casi maniática.

-Ohh~ destrúyeme, cariño.

Afirma el agarre de sus piernas a su alrededor, frotándose contra el bulto en los pantalones del contrario, que gruñe por lo bajo y se apega a él hasta casi aplastarlo contra la pared. 

El pelirrojo oye los pantalones del vampiro caer al suelo y siente su glande lubricado con algo de presemen cepillando su entrada un par de veces.

-Hnngh...- se queja impacientemente- Vamos- hace un puchero, totalmente necesitado.

-Ah, qué impaciente eres- ríe por lo bajo, comenzando a empujarse dentro del apretado pasaje- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

El súcubo echa la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando ante el delicioso ardor que le provocaba ser estirado de aquella manera, sin preparación o lubricación alguna.

-O-oh, ssí- gimotea, rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos-. Exactamente esto e-es lo que quiero... lléname, lo quiero todo dentro- ruega.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes- dice el peliplateado, sonriendo de aquella manera tan característica suya, y le cubre la boca con una mano antes de entrar completamente, de una sola embestida.

El grito de placentero dolor del híbrido hace vibrar su mano, y se oye por toda la plataforma. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se aprieta y tiembla a su alrededor, y sus ojos le imploran por que siga, que lo joda hasta que pierda el conocimiento, y que aún entonces no se detenga.

El hombre comienza a bombear a un ritmo firme en el interior de Grell, sintiendo cada gemido y temblor como si fuera propio.

-M-más...- pide desde detrás de su mano, lamiendo su palma como consuelo- Lo q-quiero más rápido...

-He, he...- quita su mano de los labios del menor y acerca tanto sus rostros que ambos respiran el mismo aire- A la dama... ¿l-le gusta duro?- el ligero tono de burla ni siquiera lo molesta, aquellas palabras de alguna manera logrando encenderlo aún más. 

Antes de que pueda responder, Adrian comienza a moverse más rápido, cambiando ligeramente de ángulo, y golpea el pequeño manojo de nervios en su interior, haciéndolo gemir temblorosamente.

Unas auras de humanos alertan al mayor de la presencia de guardias — Grell estaba demasiado distraído como para notarlas—, por lo que toma al pelirrojo y se sube al pequeño techo, aplastando al menor contra este para pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Qué es lo que querías ver, Jean? Aquí no hay nadie- dice en francés uno de los hombres con linternas que revisaban la plataforma.

El peliplateado sigue moviéndose, muy lento, y su pene se presiona contra la próstata del súcubo, haciéndolo gemir. Undertaker coloca un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shh... no queremos que nos descubran- puntúa aquellas palabras con un giro de caderas, y Grell aprieta los dientes para evitar hacer algún sonido que los delatara, temblando ligeramente.

-Podría jurar que oí algo, Louis- responde el otro-. Era como esa leyenda irlandesa... como un banshee- el otro suelta una carcajada.

-No seas ridículo, los 'banshee' no existen; son sólo eso, leyendas- se burla-. Además, ¿qué haría un banshee aquí? Se supone que anuncian la muerte de alguien cercano.

Adrian sonríe ampliamente mientras bombea dentro del híbrido, ver cómo éste luchaba por contener sus sonidos —con las mejillas rojas, los párpados apretados, y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su barbilla por cómo se mordía los labios.

El otro policía tiembla ligeramente.

-Ya verificamos que no hay nada aquí, bajemos, ¿sí?- dice, lo que hace a su compañero volver a reír bajo.

-Vámonos, tipo-banshee- contesta, y ambos bajan, sin siquiera sospechar de la presencia de los otros dos seres.

-Buena chica...- murmura Undertaker, lamiendo la sangre del rostro del pelirrojo y volviendo al ritmo duro anterior a la aparición de los guardias. Grell lloriquea, sintiéndolo golpear directo en su próstata numerosas veces, a lo que Adrian ríe por lo bajo- ¿Quieres correrte, hm?- habla en su oído, y el menor sólo asiente desesperadamente- Pídelo... ruega- dice, disminuyendo la velocidad y tomando su erección por la base para impedir que se viniera.

El súcubo toma una temblorosa bocanada de aire, intentando componerse un poco.

-P-por favor... necesito correrme- pide, viéndolo con los ojos humedecidos por el placer-. Lo nngh-necesito, duele...

El peliplateado sonríe aún más. Le encantaba oír súplicas, sentir el poder que tenía sobre otra persona.

-Hmm...- finge pensarlo, acariciando el glande purpúreo y goteante de presemen del menor con su pulgar- está bien- dice, inclinándose hasta que queda a la altura del oído del híbrido-. Vente para mí, Grell- ordena antes de hundir sus colmillos en su garganta y liberar el agarre de su miembro.

Grell se arquea, contrayendo sus músculos, y suelta una exclamación al sentir el orgasmo golpearlo como un tsunami. Su pene dispara su semilla anacarada entre sus cuerpos, mientras su trasero aprieta la erección del vampiro como si quisiera ordeñarlo, enviándolo por el borde también.

Luego de algunos momentos de éxtasis post-orgásmico, el mayor se recompone, y quita sus colmillos del cuello de su pareja. Lo mira, encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados, y la respiración tranquila, lo que le indica que éste se había quedado dormido. 

Entonces frunce el ceño ligeramente. No sentía su energía mermada, y ciertamente no parecía como si su amante la hubiera absorbido durante el sexo; más bien parecía lo opuesto. Se había alimentado del pelirrojo durante su clímax, pero obviamente éste no había hecho lo mismo. Debía preguntarle sobre aquello más tarde.

Por el momento, se limita a acomodar sus ropas y las de Grell, y levantándolo nuevamente al estilo nupcial se dispone a volver al chateau.

~•~•~•~•~

Al llegar, entra por la ventana abierta de la habitación de invitados, esperando encontrarla tal como la habían dejado, pero se sorprende al encontrarse con sus dos morenos hermanastros discutiendo sobre algo en el sofá.

William, que estaba de frente a la ventana, los ve primero, y arquea una ceja ante el espectáculo.

-¿Quiero saber?- pregunta antes de cambiar de parecer- No, mejor no respondas; deja a Grell en la cama, tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

El mayor de todos arquea una ceja con curiosidad, pero lo hace y se aproxima al sofá para unirse a la conversación.

~•~•~•~•~

Unas dos horas más tarde, Grell despierta con sonidos que parecían voces en la distancia. Abre los ojos y se estira ligeramente, para encontrarse con que las voces estaban mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba; en el sofá de su cuarto, nada menos.

-Grell- el moreno de lentes se levanta y lo mira-. Ahora que despertaste, hay algo que Sebastian quiere hablar contigo.

El nombrado también se levanta.

-Sí; y preferiría hacerlo a solas, si no es molestia, en un lugar donde no nos oigan- añade.

El peliplateado ríe por lo bajo.

-Tienes mi permiso para morderle el trasero si intenta violarte- dice aquello como si fuera una de las mejores bromas del siglo, ante lo que Spears gruñe y el otro suspira, rodando los ojos.

-Te aseguro que no tengo esa intención ni alguna parecida.

El pelirrojo sonríe de costado.

-Hm, casi que me apena oír eso, cariño- dice, levantándose de la cama y alisando su camisón con las manos. Se pone sus pantuflas y camina hacia la puerta-. Entonces, ¿vamos?

El vampiro asiente, y ambos salen. Recorren los pasillos hasta toparse con una puerta que estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar allí. Sebastian saca una llave pequeña de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la abre, dejando al híbrido pasar antes de seguirlo, cerrando la puerta nuevamente a sus espaldas.

Descienden por unas larguísimas escaleras de piedra, que a Grell se le hacen como cinco mil escalones, hasta que llegan a un pequeño cuarto también hecho de piedra, ocupado por algunos sillones, una despensa y una mesa. ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

El de ojos rojos le hace señas para que tome asiento, y eso es lo que hace. Sebastian lo hace también, frente a él.

-Entonces, Grell- dice-. No creo que hayamos tenido el... placer de hablar previamente.

El súcubo niega con la cabeza, ligeramente curioso.

-Tenlo por seguro, no olvidaría una voz como la tuya- responde-. Pero dudo mucho que me hayas traído aquí para comenzar una bonita amistad; ¿de qué debes hablarme?- inquiere.

El vampiro asiente.

-Bien, directo al grano- lo mira-. ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

El menor arquea ambas cejas.

-No es propio de un caballero preguntar la edad de una dam...

-¿Cuántos?- repite.

-Treinta y dos- dice luego de unos momentos de silencio-. Eso si contamos desde mi nacimiento en el infierno; en este mundo sólo llevo veintidós años.

Sebastian asiente.

-Adrian y William me dijeron que les tú contaste que tu madre es Liss, una conocida súcubo en la Corte de los Demonios- prosigue, y el híbrido asiente-. Bueno, lamento decirlo, pero mientes.

Grell abre los ojos, su mandíbula cayendo ligeramente abierta.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no miento!- exclama, frunciendo el ceño.

El vampiro arquea una ceja.

-Seamos honestos por un momento, ¿sí?

El pelirrojo se levanta del sofá con indignación.

-Yo estoy siéndolo, eres tú el que hace acusaciones deshonestas sin fundamentos- responde.

El moreno se levanta también, y camina hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Lamento informarte que no son acusaciones sin fundamento- dice, y sus ojos brillan, sus pupilas convirtiéndose en rendijas verticales-. Liss, mi madre, murió al darme a luz, hace cuatrocientos veintitrés años.


	11. Capítulo 11

Grell abre la boca para responder algo, pero está tan atónito que no se le ocurre nada, por lo que la cierra de nuevo.

—U-uh...— balbucea, su mente corriendo para encontrar algo que decir. 

Había sido descubierto. Nunca había pensado en qué haría si alguna vez llegaba a suceder, ¿quién lo desmentiría? Pero un híbrido entre vampiro y demonio, un hijo de Liss, no había estado en sus planes.

—¡No le digas esto a nadie!— exclama, comenzando a desesperarse.

El pelinegro arquea una ceja.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?— pregunta.

El menor vuelve a boquear por unos momentos, hasta que una idea llega a su mente, un recuerdo. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en su cuerpo, y éste comienza a cambiar. Se vuelve aún más delgado y bajito, su cabello se vuelve corto y de un oscuro gris azulado, y sus ojos cambian a un color azul zafiro. Sus dientes se normalizan y sus facciones se moldean hasta quedar igual al modelo que estaba intentando recrear.

—P-por favor...—dice en la voz del menor de los Phantomhive— no lo hagas— implora, tomando el frente de la camisa del vampiro, y apoya su frente en su abdomen. Añade un pequeño sollozo y un temblor en las manos—. Haré... lo que sea.

El mayor lo ve con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía ser... pero sí era. No sabía qué hacer.

Entonces el súcubo lo mira con sus grandes ojos azules, rogando con su mirada humedecida por lágrimas no derramadas y un labio inferior tembloroso.

—Por favor, Se-Sebastian— repite—. Pídeme lo que quieras...

El pelinegro se queda quieto, viendo los ojos de su pareja –no, no era su pareja, pero era una copia exacta–, con la boca ligeramente abierta. De alguna manera, el súcubo había logrado replicar su aroma, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Entonces, más por instinto que por quererlo racionalmente, lo toma en brazos y lo besa con fiereza. Últimamente casi no había tenido tiempo de estar cerca del muchacho de la manera que le gustaría debido a la cercanía constante del padre de éste, y su necesidad se hacía cada vez más apremiante.

El peliazul gime en su boca, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, y el vampiro jadea, sintiendo sus pantalones apretarse a cada momento. Su lengua invade la boca del menor, y la de éste sale a jugar con ella, comenzando una húmeda batalla.

Las manos del vampiro bajan por el cuerpo del menor, y toman el camisón, tirando de éste hacia arriba lo suficiente como para exponer su mitad inferior. Acaricia las piernas del ojiazul hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual aprieta, sacándole al otro un gemido bajo. Sus piernas desnudas se enrollan alrededor de su cintura, presionando su entrepierna contra el bulto del otro.

—Creo...— habla el pelinegro, con la voz algo ronca— que es obvio lo que quiero.

El otro lame sus labios lentamente y sonríe apenas.

—Entonces sólo tómalo— murmura contra los labios de Michaelis.

Y no puede negar que sintió algo de verdadera excitación cuando fue arrojado bruscamente sobre un sofá antes de que el vampiro se le colocara encima con una expresión hambrienta.

~•~•~•~•~

Ambos jadean, sus cuerpos cubiertos por ligeras capas de sudor mientras se recuperan del reciente orgasmo. Por unos letárgicos momentos todo parece normal, pero entonces el azabache se separa rápidamente, quitándose de encima del cuerpo más pequeño.

—No puede ser...— bufa, alejándose del sofá y pasándose las manos por el rostro— No puedo creer que me hayas engañado— gruñe.

El otro sonríe, y los dientes perfectos y normales se tornan puntiagudos mientras el color rojo reemplaza al gris azulado de su cabello. Pronto todo su cuerpo cambia al estilizado pelirrojo con ojos de un verde ácido y facciones similares a las de un zorro, aunque delicadas y femeninas.

—Hm, lo siento, cariño, pero te engañaste a ti mismo— le dice, cruzándose de piernas como si fuera lo más casual del mundo—. Sabías que yo no era ese mocoso tuyo, y aún así no dudaste ni un minuto en... bailar un tango horizontal conmigo— mira sus uñas distraídamente y suelta una risita.

Sebastian lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú, maldito...

—Ah, ah, no utilices lenguaje fuerte conmigo, soy una dama después de todo— y, como para probar su punto, su pecho plano crece hasta transformarse en un redondo y bonito par de senos.

El mayor suspira, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Pensar que hiciste todo esto para distraerme del tema central: mentiste a mis hermanos— habla—. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué te beneficiaría que ellos creyeran que eres hijo-eh, hija de Liss?

El pelirrojo aprieta los dientes ligeramente. Maldición; había esperado que lo hubiera olvidado para entonces.

—No es nada especial con ellos, sólo que prefiero dejar en secreto la identidad de mi madre real— dice escuetamente—. ¿Me harías el favor de no contar lo que sabes a nadie?— pide, esta vez sin intentos de seducción de por medio.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— arquea una ceja.

—¿Necesito recordarte lo que acabamos de hacer? Creo que Adrian y William estarían más molestos contigo que conmigo por esto, después de todo es mi naturaleza. Además, no quiero pensar lo que pasaría si el que se enterase fuera uh... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Clyde? ¿Cecil? En realidad no recuerdo. Pero estoy segura de que algo así no sería bueno en la etapa más joven de su... uh, relación— le sonríe inocentemente.

El vampiro gruñe por lo bajo, enseñando los colmillos por un momento.

—Muy bien. Tu silencio por el mío— acuerda. «Qué ser más detestable».

—Sabía que entenderías razones, guapo— le guiña un ojo antes de levantarse, con un camino de fluido anacarado corriendo por la parte interna de sus piernas, su propia semilla manchando su abdomen. 

Vuelve a ponerse el camisón, haciendo una mueca de desagrado cuando partes de este se adhieren a la sustancia pegajosa en su cuerpo; se aseguraría de limpiarse rápidamente apenas llegara arriba. Y probablemente se echaría litros de perfume para enmascarar el aroma del otro vampiro.

Sebastian mientras tanto se había vuelto a arreglar, y su trabajo había sido tan bueno que probablemente nadie hubiera adivinado que acababa de tener una larga y extenuante sesión de sexo.

—Supongo que debemos volver arriba. Mis hermanos deben estar preguntándose qué es lo que nos tomó...— mira su reloj de bolsillo—... dos horas y media aquí abajo.

El nuevamente pelirrojo lo mira con incredulidad.

—¿Dos horas y media?— repite, casi sin creérselo. «Hm, ciertamente se sintió como si hubieran sido sólo veinte minutos.»— Más vale que subamos pronto. En cualquier momento comenzará a despertar la servidumbre— se apresura hacia las escaleras y comienza a ascender rápidamente. Al llegar arriba se congela en su lugar; algo definitivamente no estaba bien, algo no olía correcto.

—Apesta a demonio... y no eres tú ni soy yo— habla el pelinegro, emergiendo de las sombras detrás de Grell, quien asiente.

—Hay que revisar la casa— dice—. Tú ve a ver a los humanos, yo iré a ver a Will y Adrian.

Con esto ambos parten en direcciones opuestas, con los nervios gritando que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

El pelirrojo al llegar a la habitación en la que había visto a ambos vampiros por última vez se paraliza. No sólo ellos no estaban allí, sino que el cuarto estaba prácticamente destrozado, desde los postes de la cama hasta el espejo del tocador; incluso las cortinas estaban hechas jirones. Resultaba obvio que había ocurrido un enfrentamiento muy violento en el lugar, pero a pesar de aquello, eso no era lo peor.

No, lo peor era la peste a demonio que estaba en todas partes, y la magia de un portal entre dimensiones que aún quedaba en el aire y le ponía la piel de gallina.

Grell nunca había odiado tanto a su madre


End file.
